You're MY Geek
by ASimpleEquat10n-LOVE
Summary: Say, why not switch the roles around? Austin's the school geek while Ally is the queen bee? What happens when an unexpected change happens to the duo that summer vacation when Ally sees Austin at her mom's summer music school, 'Penny's Music Making Community? Will PMMC change them forever? Or will they continue to hate each other? Multi-chapter Auslly. Swearing, mothers.
1. Chapter 1: School Sucks with Drama

**Mestie/N: I know. I'm such a bad person to be doing two multi-chapters at the same time. BUT I REALLY REALLY wanted to take this story out for a swim, but don't worry, I'm still doing Crossing Paths, and no, I HAVE NOT died 'cause I didn't update. ****PLEASE READ IMPORTANT MESTIE/N AT THE END. ****Okay, so if you enjoy this one check out my other stories, like **_**A Cab, Starbuck and a Sarcastic Brunette **_**or **_**Aisle 9**_**, both one-shots! Also, thx for the like/fav/follow there, kiddo. BUT PWEASE REVIEW! YOUR OPINIONS ARE VALID!**

**Prompt: This time Austin is the biggest geek in Miami and Ally is the new and improved royal. What happens when an unexpected change happens to Ally that summer vacation when she sees Austin at her mom's summer music school, 'Penny's Music Making Community'? Will PMMC change them forever? Or will their paths remain straight?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally, just the idea, because unfortunately, DISNEY has the upper hand. D: I also don't own anything you might recognise. Thank you.**

You're MY Geek

Chapter 1: School Sucks with Drama

**No-One's P.O.V.**

The school was run like it always was ever since 2011, Ally's freshman year – people wave and blush as she walks across the halls, her sneaker-heels clicking quietly as she waved and blew a kiss to the now fainted sophomore, with a blonde, geeky senior holding his friend's brown head of hair. He stared at Ally with a bored expression on his face, ever since SHE became the new queen bee.

But he couldn't talk shit about her in school, because, as they say in Marino High, 'be a backstabber, and you will be stabbed'. Don't worry, no violence (most of the time), but if you don't get it, it means if you spread a rumour, someone will sure enough get you back. AND, it's even worse when you mess with the boss. At least he could vent in his diary ("It's a journal!" Austin would say at his laughing friends) about the brunette who gave him daily annoyance.

Speaking of friends, he was the geeky, technology-liking guy in the group of Dez, Dallas, Elliot and Trent. It was such a shame he had to hide his true talent because of what the group had said a few years back. Apparently, they HATED MUSIC. EVERYTHING ABOUT IT used to bring Dallas, Trent and Elliot to their knees whenever Austin used to put the radio on. Austin and Dez were the only two who had a love and passion for music, but that was kept between them in the chats on the phone.

Ally wasn't all girly and that kind of stuff. No, she was the jeans and sweater kind of girl. Indeed, today she actually WAS wearing heels today, but the heels were based on sneakers. That, in her opinion, was an exception to what she usually wears –sneakers, boots, sneaker boots, that sort of thing. The brunette excelled in grades and performance in everything she did, except for her attitude.

The sad part is, she didn't notice the blonde holding Dallas' head in his hands.

Austin guessed she lost interest in him because of what he did, mere years ago.

_*flashback*_

_Austin and Ally were best friends in grade 5 (they used to live in Oklahoma), listening to music and excelling in both their grades. Trish, Ally's friend and Dez, obviously Austin's friend, used to all hang out together in their group. Their classmates would never admit, but they all hated the great chemistry between the group. Austin and Ally were the musicians of the group, being the most selfless and strong duo in their grade, while Trish and Dez were the jokers, funny and amusing to watch bicker, the redhead being goofy, storing hams in his pants, while the Latina questioned his intelligence with her comments. They all were a good team, nevertheless._

_What went wrong, you may be wondering. _

_What happened to the star group that made them split up?_

_The sunny, hot day could be no sign of a fight – no WAY had that any of them had that knowledge, not even Austin! But take note, he wasn't the geek we all know and love, braces and all, but a bad boy with a good sense of style. Unfortunately, it had not carried all the way to 2014._

_But nature had nothing to do with anything._

_Ally had stopped wearing her 'grandma clothes' (Trish said told her to, in order to impress Austin. Ally had taken a liking to that cute, blonde boy) that day, which seriously surprised everyone, including Austin. Her usually flowery skirts became a pair of torn blue skinny jeans, while her fading T-shirt became a soft, grey penguin sweater __**(1)**__, which slid slightly of her shoulder, wearing some adorable flats on her feet. Her usually tied up hair way now in loose curls with a touch of lipgloss on her heart-shaped lips. For a ten-year-old, she dressed like a teenager. A GOOD-LOOKING teenager. All eyes soon turned towards her when she walked down the halls, much like in future years._

_Jaws dropped, people stopped and stared, and some people began to whisper, "Is that a new girl? If so, she is pretty for someone I don't know." Ally lifted her chin up high, feeling her ego fill with pleasure as people complimented her. She soon met her curly-haired friend at her teacher, Mr Conley's classroom, who was smiling ear to ear with Dez at her side._

_Austin, on the other hand, gasped as he sat in his brown chair in shock._

_As an 11-year-old, it was uncommon to see someone who looked so…_

_BEAUTIFUL._

_He looked at the girl in wonder as she sat in Ally's spot. Austin then started to worry about his best friend not coming today, but was then distracted by the pretty girl. _

"_Hi Austin!" the girl said to the blonde like she knew him her entire life (which Ally did, but how was he supposed to know, right?)._

"_Hi… what's your name?" the brunette laughed, as Austin watched her in curiousity._

"_Ally, remember? I see you liked my makeover, Austy." Austin looked at Ally as if she were crazy._

"_You're not Ally. You're way prettier." This comment made the girl furrow her eyebrows in indignation. She was flattered at first, but he made the old Ally sound like she was born in a dumpster._

"_YES. I am." Ally told him slowly. "Don't you recognise me? You know, your best friend?"_

_Austin shook his head but continued smiling. "Is that your way of asking me to be your friend, prettier-girl-than-Ally? 'Cause I totally accept!" He told her excitedly. He didn't even question how she knew Ally, he was just SOOOO distracted._

"_Look, Austin," Ally told him, slowly getting annoyed. "You know me, you knew me and Trish and Dez ever since grade 1!"_

"_Did I not notice you? I think I should of." Austin asked her breathlessly._

"_Here, dumbass." She tied up her hair as his eyes turned from attraction, to recognition, to slightly shameful as, for the first time, Ally fumed as she swore. Honestly, she was surprised that class didn't start yet, or rather Mr Conley hadn't overheard the conversation of his prized students._

"_Ally?" He asked in a stupid voice._

"_You know what, if you thought I wasn't pretty, you should have told me before!" She spat loudly. Yep. It was bound to happen that everyone in the room would hear them. "I can't believe you, Austin!"_

"_Ally, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I am a bad friend." It sounded almost robotic to hear it so many times, but this time, the brown-haired songwriter wouldn't let him get away with it._

"_So now, should I expect you to call every new girl 'prettier-girl-than-Ally'?" She mocked him sarcastically. "Or should grandma-clothes-Ally come and make you throw up?" Loud __**burn's **__and __**oh snap's **__were heard across the classroom._

_The 11-year-old blonde was breath taken. She had never looked so angry in her life. Well, at least not since Ally's mom split up with her dad and went to work at a music summer school, which Ally frequently described as the 'PMMC'. She never wanted to go deep into the topic, Austin knew, but he always wondered what those four letters stood for._

"_Alls, don't get me wrong, you do kind of dress old for your age," she gave him a burning glare, "but you should dress like that more often. It's that simple to look good every day." _

_She was inexplicably angry at his response. The boy she trusted, THE BOY SHE LIKED, was telling her that she looked bad every day. She had had enough. Her trust was broken from Austin from that day on, but she didn't let him forget it as the bell rang._

"_Listen Moon, if you thought that about me, then maybe we shouldn't be best friends, huh?"_

_And she walked over to her seat and fumed quietly._

_The next few weeks were bad for Ally. She began mouthing off to teachers, getting bad grades, treating people badly and occasionally hitting someone with a large bruise appearing on their arms soon after. He KNEW he was to blame. He KNEW he was heartless and such a coward to Ally for not apologizing, but he soon came to the assumption that, even if he tried, she wouldn't forgive Austin._

_He soon transformed into a geek, specializing in technology and gaming, staying out of Ally's way. She continued her good style while he toned his down. After being so inappropriate in school, it was enough. The principal expelled the wild brunette and Latina in grade 6. They left with a "Whatever," and Austin felt like he would never see her again, for, if he did, a sense of guilt would eat him from the inside. Slowly drawing out his sanity piece by piece, drop by drop, this became very harmful for only a 12-year-old._

_He never imagined meeting her again when he met Ally again when he moved to Miami. Apparently she got her grades back up, and lessened her attitude towards teachers, but continued to ignore Austin and be mean to some other students._

_*flashback end*_

He started wearing braces, wearing less flashy clothes, and got together a so-called 'geek club' with his old friend Dez (photographer and director) who moved with him and his new friends, Trent, a math-lete, Dallas, a bookworm and finally, Elliot, a guy obsessed with art and inventing. Not bad of a group, staying in the shadows, hoping not to be noticed when they work.

Sort of like Ally, with her group of BEST FRIENDS. Now, just because she's popular, doesn't mean she doesn't have a specific amount of friends. She takes friends seriously now. Her group is now, of course, still Trish, the diva/designer of the group, when Kira was a make-up artist. Cassidy, the expert on love, was an ex of Dallas and gives advice for the girls and last but not least, Brooke, the gossip girl for all of the dirt on the school.

Each group had their range of talents, Miss Suzy noted from her classroom. She had to get them together. That way, they had a bigger group where it was multi-talented and gives a sense of complete-ness in their community, plus, she was secretly an Auslly shipper all these years they bickered (she was an expert on noticing tension and romance, after all, she WAS Cassidy's mom. But the biggest question for her was _how could she form such a plan? _

**Mestie/N: Hoped you liked the intro to this new multi-chapter, guys! U like the plot twist? Thanks for that support! **

**I have a sweater like that! It's so warm!**

**OKAY.**** So if you are wondering why I'm updating so late, blame school. We just started this week, and it's already hell and stressful. :( **

**I'm trying my best.**

**Like/fav/FOLLOW!**

**THANKS FOR DAT REVIEW!**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	2. Chapter 2: Ally's Story

**Mestie/N: Let's get dis thing started! Okay, so WELCOME BACK to **_**You're MY Geek, **_**and sorry that we haven't gone in deeper with the characters, it was the intro and I write as I go along. SCREW PLANS! Aaanyway, thank you SO much for all the dudes who reviewed in the last chapter. AND NO, THERE ARE NO TWO DALLAS'S!**

**In response to HappyBlossom: Thanks and here you go! Speaking of interaction, that will, sadly, will be quite limited in this chapter (but at least you get some). Sorry. I just wanted to build up the story lines and not rush it too much, but also have a lot of information about the characters so that you can understand them better. Auslly will happen soon! Thanks for your compliments!**

**WAIT. BEFORE YOU GO, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. I know, I'm selfish, but April 29 here in Australia is today, so PLEASE make my horrid day with a like/fav/review/blargh. Please. Well, technically, my birthday is Wednesday here for America…**

**Screw it. Happy birthday to me!**

**HOPE U LIKE. Thx for the support on favoriting, following (wtf, 9 followers and only the first chapter?!) and VIEWING IN GENERAL. **

**Please. PLEASE take into consideration reviewing! I mean, seriously, if you're a writer like me, you know the feeling of constant wait (or something like that, you probably aren't a psycho). **

**Disclaimer: For now Austin and Ally belongs to Disney. I only own the concept!**

You're MY Geek

Chapter 2: Ally's Story and Monica's Ceremony

**Ally P.O.V**

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but you may have known that already.

Queen bee of Miami? A+ student? Great with clustering people with words? Do those descriptions ring a bell? Sure, they are bits and pieces of my story of which people know of.

But you probably don't know my entire story.

I may seem like the one who LIKES to pick on people, when, in reality, I don't.

My story is a bit bumpy, so stay in there!

I was born in Miami, beaches and all, but noticed mommy and daddy were fighting a lot, screaming their heads off. They used to fight all the time in the house. Once, when I was five, I noticed my mommy kissing a man in a tux one night when she opened the door and left me home alone (my dad was still moving instruments into Sonic Boom, I now value him hard-working spirit). I was a smart little kid, and I guilt-tripped (not going into detail) my mother into telling the truth to daddy when I was seven, around the time I met Austin and Dez.

Meeting Austin and Dez was just about one of the best moments in my life, not to mention meeting Trish in kindergarten. We played with each other, Trish and I being girls, we soon entered the non-girly zone, we didn't play with barbies

When mommy left with a kiss on the forehead for me and a "don't marry the wrong guy," she finally left with her suitcases, her silver heels clicked with every step to the door. That's why I HATE high heels.

After that, daddy started running his fingers through his hair and began to explain to 8-year-old me a new word.

"Divorce, sweetie," he said in a painful expression. "It's when two people don't want to be married anymore."

I didn't understand. _Why don't they want to be together_ I wondered, thinking in general. So I asked him just that.

"Well," Daddy began, "sometimes, they don't seem to click anymore. Like they aren't the proper prince and the princess in the castle, so mommy decided to find a new one. I guess a better one."

He is SUCH a smart man in the way that he said it. I value yet another quality of my father, even when he has tears well up in his grey eyes.

I understood, but I knew she put a permanent hole in my heart. I should start calling her Penny; I don't want to remember her as my MOTHER. Someone who cared for me and stood with me no matter what. Somebody who was with me my entire life, or until their end, which, of course, is not what Penny is.

Actually, Trish is like my mother. Even when things came tumbling down after Austin, she stayed by my side, she comforted me until all my tears were gone. That's when my friend, Tilly Thompson gave me some advice, WAY before becoming Ha8er Girl.

"Crush them before they crush you. Find a team with multi-talents so that you can be the boss. And, most importantly, don't show who you really are to people, unless you want to be set up for disappointment." She moved to New York to start Ha8er Girl magazine the year before high school unfortunately, but we keep in touch.

I held knowledge to those words and began to do it, and I have been doing it since, I feel like I owe her for all the time she spent with me crying. I became a classic, smart-ass bully. Let's just say it's good to have Ha8er Girl and Brooke on your side.

Ahh, the benefits of rumours and gossip.

I lived like this 'til this day, and I rule the school, apparently.

No, no, I'm not a whore, or a slut. I don't go around fucking guys like all those other popular girls do.

In fact, they disgust me.

I just remain single but date guys (then dump them when they get boring, it's weird. Everyone knows that I ill dump them SOMETIME, but they still come. What dummies. ) for a few days, but I envy star couples like Mariel and Joey (Joseph) when they hold hands in the halls, laughing and kissing like any good, real couple would. It's just too bad that I can't really seem to find the right guy, considering the last crush I had was Austin, and all he did was break my heart, so I will refer back to Tilly's words. _"Don't show who you really are to people, unless you want to be set up for disappointment." _In this case, don't fall in love.

He's with the geek-club now. He wears braces and black-rimmed glasses, as if Marino High couldn't get more cliché. I still have no idea why he changed from cool clothes with jackets to suspenders and grey jeans. I tease him time to time, like "are you wearing a ghost for clothes? No? 'cause it's scaring the crap outta me." Or "Blondie, get your ugly-ass face out of the way." And he would roll his brown eyes to the shouts in the room, while I smirked triumphantly. I don't really have that much to say about him, so I ask Brooke about any dirt (gossip, that's what we refer to it as). It makes people unclean in the halls for the entire school, like a mark, until it fades out after a few weeks, so it represents dirt.

"Well," Brooke beckoned my ear closer to her mouth, "rumour has it that Austin likes Cassidy here." I looked at Cassidy from across the table, next to Kira. "Seriously?" I asked

"What, Alls?" she asked, chicken stuffed in her mouth.

"A-geek likes you."

She spat her chicken out of her mouth in disgust, making our entire group move away from its designated spot on the floor.

"Well, sorry girls, I'm not interested. Just not enough chemistry between us." Cass was by far the nicest person in my group, you should know.

"You seriously thought I was playing matchmaker? No way would I let Blond-geek date you! I want you to be involved in my plan for humiliation point 1, TARGET AUSTIN MONICA MOON."

At lunch, I borrowed a microphone from the AWESOME band committee (we are all cool, they saved my cat Gryphin out of a tree, but I am NOT further with this info) and tapped the top of it with my index finger. I got up onto our table in the middle of the cafeteria and began to boom through the school speakers.

"Hey Marino High!" whoops were heard around the cafeteria as I nodded approvingly, waving and turning to the filling room.

"Cass here wants to announce something to you awesome people. Hope you enjoy, Marino!" I cheer, and I get down from the table, handing Cass the microphone with a wink to enforce our plan. I made it seem more of a performance at the end of the sentence, which the plan was most of the time. All of the school considered it like a show, so that's how we treat it.

"Sup MARINO HIGH! Here's a brand new rumour from the one and only, BROOKE SUZY!" Cassidy tells the audience of students, welcoming yet another friend of mine to the stage.

**Miss Suzy's P.O.V. (only a little bit for now)**

I shook my head to the antics of my favourite students and daughter. Hold on. I have a brilliant plan to get them together, but I might as well keep watching from my spot in the corner of the cafeteria, near my co-worker, Jess, the lunchlady.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Oh no, not another embarrassment ritual from the Girls (that's their codename, it basically means they run the school and they AREN'T cheerleaders) again. Last time this thing happened, my partner from science class, Ricky, got the dirt when the Girls found out that he read fairy books, thanks to sitting with his mom for lunch. The Girls don't really have a reason to do this sort of thing, only the occasional revenge, but they find whatever they want on everyone.

Easy to say, they're psychopaths for doing this to people.

Goddamn it Ally, what happened to you?

I looked through my black rimmed glasses as I watched a girl –I think her name started with a B?- walk onto the table, her brown hair boucing as she took her steps with her extremely high heel.

I rolled my eyes as she fluffed her hair as she collected the microphone from this girl named Cassidy.

Cassidy was in every class I had, I got to help her with a equation on the board (she's kinda a bozo at maths) and she even touched me once! The other guys are so jealous. Wait. Why do I sound like a girl all of a sudden?

And so I tried to distract myself over to the table where B-girl began to talk in her girly voice.

"Guys and girls, welcome to this important ceremony that happens every Wednesday! We will begin with our first victim. Apparently it's-"Ally whispered in her ear and smirked- "Austin Monica Mooooon!" Oh shit, NOT MY FUCKING MIDDLE NAME! What do they have on me now?

The entire room laughed and laughed like jokers, and they were so loud I had to question if I was hallucinating. I put my face down into the table in fear. "Moon, don't be scared, it's just a wittle cwush!" Ally says in a baby voice tauntingly. I look up from my head's place on the table as I process what she just said. "Crush? What the hell do you mean?" I asked her as her chocolate hair white blonde tips started bouncing as she laughed with everyone else.

"Nothing, just that you stare and stare at Cassidy for what seems like hours, you know, no big deal. But, you guys, we have footage of Monica doing this biz on the screen Kira is bringing out. You wanna see it?" She asked the crowd. Her friend, supposedly Kira, winked at the crowd and smiled as she brought out a large screened T.V. and a remote.

The people roared in delighted as I wished I had missed school today. My mom could've had called in sick for me, at least, and I could eat Hershey's, and play video games all day, and strum some cords, maybe even learn Spanish…

I stopped distracting myself for my should-haves to watch the silver screen. The Austin from Science class in the morning was literally drooling all over my book at the Cassidy in front of him. His braces were dripping with saliva, and the liquid trailed everywhere. I look like such an idiot! I face palmed and smacked my head against the table in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Even Elliot, Dez, Dallas and Trent were trying to hold in their laughter, but Dez looked at my expression and stopped, now focusing his concentration on his camera.

"Go ahead and laugh, do whatever," I told the rest of them, highly annoyed by their childishness.

"That, ladies and gents, is all for today, THANK YOU MONICA, for your amazing drool-off with your dog!" Ally laughed and she handed the microphone back to the band kids, smiling and talking to them, patting them on the back, as if ruining my social life (or whatever you consider it) was an accomplishment.

You know what; I've had enough of all Ally's shit and trouble she put me through.

I'm going to stand up to her, and even if it's the last thing I do.

I find people jeering me as I walk.

"Sup, Monica!"

"Austin likes Cassidy! That would be cute… if you weren't a loser."

"go against my dog for a drool-off?"

That last one was Dez.

I push all of the students out of the way, to the brunette who way currently speaking to Joey, who was apparently arranging band practice at her garage, but I had the anger to shove my other friend out of the way. He wore an understanding but hurt expression as he walked back over to his band members, including his girlfriend. Mariel, with her keyboard in hand, gave me an understanding but also an I-will-kick-your-butt-if-you-hurt-Joey-again look too.

"What are you doing, A-geek? I was doing something for Joey!"

Oops. Forgot about little miss perfect.

"Look Ally, why did you do that to me? What did I ever do to you that made you do this?" I asked Ally.

"I don't have a reason for annoying you, should I have a reason to ruin you in front of everyone?"

"Yes." I said, peeved at how ignorant she was being.

"Look, you're a geek that I hated after, AHEM, that moment in 5th grade, so don't act so innocent."

"Why can't you get over that? I said sorry, I TRIED apologizing! It was 7 years ago, and I had the heart to not bother you and leave you alone! Did you think I didn't feel guilty about what happened? And why couldn't YOU have left ME alone? I could've just bothered you and teased you while you were crying. But no, I'm not such of a selfish, stubborn, spoiled brat like you, Ally. "

I finished. The brunette was speechless, mouth opening and closing like she was going to say something, but could never even start with the first word.

This was JUST LIKE 5th grade, all over again. I then walked away, glad that I had done something right in my life.

By the time I reached my locker, the bell rang. Apparently, according to the bell, we were having holidays for the next month because the teachers of the school are organising a cruise for blah blah blah. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PROGRAM AND HOW THE SHRIMP WAS MADE OVER THE SPEAKER! Sheesh!

When the final bell rang for the day, I couldn't wait to get back to PMMC for the holidays.

As I opened the door, over the speaker, I could hear the speaker say, "Ally Dawson to the principal's office please."

**Mestie/N: Hope you enjoyed that sorta long chapter! Thanks for that like/fav/follow, people! Let me know what you are feeling about this chapter to me in a review!**

**Speaking of reviews….**

**Question of the Day: what's a problem you have everyday and what kind of invention would you make/use to solve it?**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A BIRTHDAY REVIEW!**

…

**Please?**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	3. Chapter 3: Punishments - WHAT!

**Mestie/N: Welcome back my little monsters! Jks, but welcome back to **_**You're MY Geek**_**! Sorry 'bout the lack of updates, kinda busy these days and I wanted to make this chapter long and perfect. I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS (MESTIE HAS TURNED INTO A MOM).**

**Forgive me? **

**On the plus side, I went to Costco this week (BTW, it is nothing like **_**Aisle 9.**_ **Sorry folks! Damn, I regret trying to use Costco as the store in the story. / You know what, don't even worry about it. ._.) and it was nice. Ahh, childhood.**

**SHOUTOUT TO LDWINNSUMM! CONGRATS, BRO!**

**Annnyyywaaay, let's get started! PMMC train is here! Choo, choo! **

…

**No?**

…

**Fine, Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise is this text. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Aww, dat was all professional! :3 Yay! HEY! 2000+ WORDS EXCLUDING THE MESTIE/N AND LYRICS.**

Chapter 3: Punishments and … WHAT?!

**Ally P.O.V**

In no way was I scared of Mr Grens. I haven't been scared of one principalsince I changed my look.

So I simply smirked as I opened the door with the golden, glistening plaque on the door, reading, 'Principal Andrew Grens'. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, being the little, polite Ally that I am deep, DEEP inside.

Mr Grens looked up from his piles of paperwork, folding his glasses in the process. The middle-aged man sighed and directed me to take a seat next to- WAIT. MY MOTHE- PENNY? No. the only time I will sit next to that repulsive bitch is when hell freezes over **(1). **So I took a seat in the opposite direction, the plush green recliner creaking as I sat into its soft folds.

An awkward silence began, and I began to imagine what the principal would do to me.

Suspend me?

Hooray! More time for texting!

Make me spend detention?

Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do after school. Plus, the teacher who runs detention is lazier than ME- Miss Jennifer **(2)** doesn't even care if you leave the class or not, spending her time reading Playboy magazines with her feet propped up onto the table.

Ooh, my favourite one-

EXPEL ME?!

FUCK YEAH! No school for me at Marino?

…

FOREVER?!

Wow. Wouldn't that would be amazing.

But that still didn't explain why Penny was here. Of course, my dad was going on a convention tour-thing, so he couldn't come, but we had never given the school her number! By this time, the silence was very irritating, so I decided to break it with a, "Why am I here, Grens?"

The two adults in the room shifted uncomfortably. "Well, after the incident at lunch- "

How did the teachers find out about that?! Starr was supposed to- ugh. Starr's the captain of the cheer squad, and she was _supposed_ to distract the teachers at the classroom, like always. Well, I guess she was always a bit of a ditz. "-Your mother and I-"

"No. She's NOT my mom."

"Well," the principal reaches over to his desk and grabbed a single sheet of paper from the middle of his paperwork pile, while the other pieces of paper fell to the ground with a _thud!_, which went unnoticed by Grens. Penny frowns indignantly as I roll my eyes at the woman. She didn't have the right to be claimed as my _mother_!

"It says here that she is your birthright mother, is she not, Miss Dawson?"

"So? She doesn't have the right to still want to be called my mother if she left my dad and me to start a frickin camp and cheat on my dad! She left in the middle of my life, and still wants me to treat her like someone who loves me, a MOM? She may be the one who gave birth to me, but she didn't act like one." I splutter. Grens looks at me blankly, before shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. _Teenagers, _I hear_._

"Anyway, Penny and I want to make a _better _punishment for embarrassing Mr. Moon at lunch today. I am ashamed that my prize student would do such a thing, but not really at the same time. You do do that a lot, am I right in saying this, Allyson?" Grens continues slowly.

I nod my head, causing my brunette curls to slightly move. I feel kinda good, considering he KNOWS I do stuff like this AND I'm the prized student. FUCKING TAKE THAT, MOON!

"Yep. So, does this mean that I am-" I dramatically gasp mockingly, "Suspended?! Oh no!" I exclaim sarcastically.

Apparently, not sarcastic enough for the man to get.

"Fortunately, no! I'm happy to say that you will be only staying with Mrs. Dawson in her summer school/camp-"

NOW IS MY TIME TO DIE.

"-Penny's Music Making Community! Hooray! And, it's for the rest of the teacher's vacation!"

The jolly old man took a noisemaker from his drawer –which I had not imagined for the guy to have, he was a principal- and blew through it cheerfully. Nothing could put a damper to the grey-haired, bubbly man's attitude.

For once in my life, I was completely speechless with Mr. Grens.

Penny simply smirked at me, rubbing her hands together, as if she had MORE evil things to set while I would be at that hellhole.

"But," I told Grens, scared. "Dad won't be okay with this! He said, and I quote, 'never go with the devil. In this case, your mother.'" I attempted to say in an almost-manly way to resemble my dad.

Penny shook her head. The principal raised his lips to says something when-

"I am NOT the devil, Ally. I am a human who just so happened to be happy without Lester." After insulting dad, I had regained my confidence, literally oozing with anger. My chocolate brown eyes turned a serious black-from what I could see in the nearby mirror- as I turned on my heel to face the dark-haired woman who was named Penny

"Don't act like you didn't treat him badly. My father's a nice man, and _way _out of your league. Ah, no wonder you had to stoop so low with that man-whore." I hiss.

"How _dare _you call my husband a man-whore! Chester is a good, intelligent, hot man who loves and cares for me."

I roll my eyes at Penny's use of vocabulary. Hot? Seriously?

"Says you. My friend, Chelsea, her mom was sleeping with your 'beloved' Chester when she walked in. Then, Kira-"

"As if. Chestie swore against it."

UGH. Chestie.

"Don't you think that some people _lie?_" I ask, treating her like I was talking to a five-year-old.

"No," Penny said stubbornly, looking dreamingly 'up to the heavens'. "He will love me forever, and ever, and ever and ev-"

"ENOUGH! CHESTER IS NOTHING LIKE DAD! DAD STILL LOVES YOU, AND **THIS **IS WHO HE GETS CHEATEED ON?!" I yell at the insane woman. Her smirk falls as soon as I swear, while Principal Grens was just watching us intently, as if we were some kind of experiment. I sigh but keep my confidence enough to finish what I had to say

"Why did you have to cheat on him? Why did you have to be so selfish as to do that to him?"

"And this is the welcome back I get after what, 9 years, Allyson?"

"Well, yeah! You think I would just be oh-so-accepting to the woman who left our family?!"

"Let it go, Ally! **(3)** It's in the past, and I love Chester!" I stop talking. This is the first and last time I will listen to her intently.

"Look, Ally, sweetie, I never meant to hurt you OR Lester. It's just that we were already fighting and I needed to put off steam. So I called one of my friends, Chester, and we soon, you know, fell for each other. Please accept that I'm happy with him, and I'm sorry I left you with a broken family."

I didn't entirely forgive her (please, I'm not THAT merciful) but I could see where she was coming from. I stayed silent, until-

"Pack your bags. I WILL make it a punishment –you are on toilet duty for the first week," I cringe. Toilet duty?! "Oh, and there will be tons of mud there in PMMC. So, I recommend you get some old clothes rather than your usual Gucci, Prada or Dior, mmm'kay? **(4)**"

Penny says in a powerful, teacher-like voice. Commanding AND bipolar. Sheesh.

I sigh and nod. As I turn to walk out of the room, the reality of the situation hits me.

And I remember who I am.

A person who DOES NOT get told what to do.

Especially by the person on the entirety of the planet I hate the most.

I turn on my heel to face the wicked witch and the principal, and, once again, regained my attitude and stared into the two chestnut/grey eyes to search for that awesome look of fear.

I stare harder.

There it is.

"Look, guys, I have a question before I go. Why do I get this punishment, just for insulting a boy in class? You DO know this has happened before, correct?" I ask her. I just need to know.

"W-well, I-I-I, u-um. Y-you see, I-uh-" the two stammer. So THAT'S where the stammering came from.

Just from that set of stammers, I now understand.

"You two want to CHANGE me, don't you?"

"_Mayyyybbbeee…" _Penny and Grens mumble in unison. Now who's the adult NOW, bitch?!

"I WILL pack my bags. I WILL do as you say. BUT I AM ONLY DOING IT FOR DAD."

_Doing it for dad? Where the hell did that come from? _I wondered quietly to myself as I exited the room loudly, slamming the plaque off the door. The secretary Miss Leoni **(5) **continued to yell her voice out at me for doing so as I stormed out of the office, to my locker with my bags and books to leave the school doors for the next month or so.

Well, you could've guessed I slammed those doors as well. Everyone in the school could always tell if I was pissed – my narrowed eyes, clenched fists and ears burning bright red, people gave way and let me exit. I stepped into my vintage, red car and began to drive home.

One thing was fully known by yours truly.

Only 5 words.

I hate Austin and Penny.

Life at home was quite boring, spending time with me, myself and I. It was sad to say that Kat, my cousin, only gets to come during summer holidays, and yes, we are good with eachother –no fighting like I do with the rest of my cousins. I frowned bitterly and went to get my black-rimmed glasses (sort of like A-geek's) from the bedside table, which, obviously, had no actual glass and went to check LookChapter **(6) **for updates. Ugh. Nothing.

I had already finished my homework, the dishes, cleaning, so what else could I do? An idea pops into my head and I continuously check my room for my special something from my childhood.

I finally got to grab the brown, dog-eared pages of my book.

It was the only thing I accepted as a gift from Penny. Before she left for Hot Chester, she gave me a brown, leather book. She knew of my talent and aspiration to become a singer/songwriter, so she opened the yellowing pages and taught me how to write a song.

I am, non-admittedly, grateful for Penny's time.

Ugh, those words sound so disgusting and foreign in my mouth. Ew.

I began to write some lyrics. Who knew? Today, of all days, would be enough inspiration to allow me to actually write a song for the first time in forever** (7)**.

_I used to build you up, to watch you tear me down_

_I'd always let you in and let you kick me out_

_You used to make me laugh, but now you make me sick_

_Thought you were just so dope, but now you're full of it_

Ahh, Austin. Haven't YOU changed.

_'Cause all day and all night_

_I would take all of your shhh (your what?)_

Okay... A rule about making songs…

I don't use explicit language in songs. I can swear in real life, but not in my songs. Songs are a sort of special thing for me, a very private matter.

_Yeah, all day and all night_

_But I'm o-over it_

He called me so many times, during midnight, in the early morning, attempting to apologize.

I guess I overreated like Austin said.

No.

I am not weak.

I WILL NOT forgive A-geek. Ever.

That was my mantra that came to mind whenever I was close to becoming his friend. I will never show I am weak enough to be interested in _him_.

_It's all good_

_Yeah, baby, it's alright_

_I release you tonight_

_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_

_I release you_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Yeah_

_You said you need your space, how 'bout a thousand miles?_

_How 'bout I change the locks, in case you change your mind?_

_I waited patiently for you to come around_

_I used to hold it in, but now I'm freakin' out_

That's all that I could come up with, so I decided to try to name the title of my masterpiece as I hummed to the future tune of the song.

_Goodbye_?

Nah, not fitting.

_Forgive?_

Meh. Going a bit off-topic…

I thought hard.

_Release You? _**(8)**

Yes! That was it! I scribbled the name on the top of the page neatly with my pen, and closed my book. I closed my book and let myself fall into the comforting sheets of my bed, clutching my fractured, old, brown book with the red A on the cover.

I decided, after a few brief minutes laying in my fluffy, red sheets, to get ready for next week, packing a suitcase and a duffel bag – I may be a girl, but seriously, I don't really need that much stuff – with clothes, my book and pencil case set, plastic bags for laundry purposes and some toiletries. I am sort of a perfectionist for time-management, so I always prepare early. I have tons of old clothes I can wear that are cute AND STILL comfortable/washable. Being smart and pretty has its perks, people!

Ugh, I am SUCH a girl.

By the time I was to jam my bags shut, my phone rang. As beads of sweat trailed down my face from attempting to properly shut the suitcase, I reached for my phone which had its designated area in my pocket. I unlocked it and answered without taking notice of the caller ID, holding the phone with my neck.

"Hello?"

"Hi chica! ¿qué pasa?" _Hi girl! What's up? _A familiar voice rings in Spanish through the phone, somehow dully. **(8)**

Yep, definitely Trish. I knew what she was saying, and let's just say I learnt how to speak/learn it when Trish's dad watches T.V.

"Suenas abajo, fashionista. dime lo que pasa!" I say in fluent Spanish, concerned. _You sound down, fashionista. Tell me what's up!_

"Oh, me olvidé de hablar español! Bueno, me llamaron a la oficina también, y parece que me voy a ir a ir a ese infierno PMMC como castigo por haber participado en la sesión de embarassment / ceremonia de la Luna. Parece que todo nuestro grupo va allí, chica. Eso significa que no estaremos solos!" My bubbly friend says, slightly happy at the end.

_Oh, I forgot you speak Spanish! Well, I got called to the office too, and it seems like I'm going to go to go to that hellhole PMMC as punishment for participating in the embarrassment session/ceremony for Moon. It seems like our entire group is going there, girl. That means we won't be alone!_

"I'm going to stop speaking Spanish now 'cause my throat hurts, but that's awesome. So, I guess I'll see you guys at the hellhole next Monday. See you then, chica!"

"Bye, chica! Be safe and beware of Penny, the wicked witch!" Trish jokes, then hangs up. I sigh.

Well, I JUST CANNOT wait 'til next Monday.

**Mestie/N: And that's that! Hope you enjoyed this edition of the story, 'cause I feel satisfied! Please take time to fav/like/follow! Thanks for that REVIEW! Love you!**

**When hell freezes over- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book) reference, Potterheads!**

**Jennifer is the name of my aunt who works at a hospital, but she is probably nothing like that.**

**Don't kill me for the Frozen reference, but WHAT UP DISNEY?!**

**Anyone else watch South Park?**

**My mom's mean ex-boss's name, Leoni.**

**Don't stab me for another Frozen reference. I HAVE MY NINJA SKILLS!**

**Facebook turned into LookChapter. I probably ruined you. ;P**

**Don't own it, Release You by Megan and Liz. Awesome song!**

**I can speak English, Filipino, Spanish (when you learn Filipino, it's WAY easier to learn Spanish, because it's similar) and a bit of Italian.**

**Gracias por leer!**_ Thanks for reading!_

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	4. Chapter 4: Surpising with Song

**Mestie/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLCCOOOMEEE BBAAACCCKKK!**

…

**Gah! I 3 this story! It's so cool to work with and it's awesome to just use AU shit and all and, aw gawsh. Sorry for swearing, but seriously. :3 Thanks for that awesome REVIEW.**

**Life/fav/follow recommended.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise, because I'm not THAT big of a genius. **

**So, I'm not sure if I'm entirely okay with this chapter, but it's what looks and feels good to me, so enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Surprising with Songs

**Ally P.O.V.**

Monday came too soon. I frowned as I got into Penny's ute, slipping my suitcase and duffel bag next to me, adjusting my seatbelt and clicking it in place.

"Thanks." But I said it questioningly. "I know my dad used my vintage to go a convention, but you didn't have to pick me up. I was going to call Tris-"

"Dad's orders." Penny interrupts, still staring at the road ahead as I closed the door.

DAD'S ORDERS?!

WHAT THE HELL?

Why would dad do this to me? Why?

Was he abducted?

Did he turn crazy?

My train of inexplicable worry and anger-ish thoughts was stopped when I noticed Penny was trying to wave a hand in front of my face and drive at the same time. I shook my head and put her hand down.

"What?!" I snap.

"I was asking you how you've been and you've been ignoring me!" Whines Penny, childishly, pouting her bottom lip, just enough for me to see.

Once again, I'm the adult in this bitch.

I rolled my chocolate eyes and replied with a, "I'm feeling fine, considering I'm going to a hellho- I mean PMMC for doing something small."

She stopped talking the rest of the trip, except near the forest entrance of the 'community' or rather camp, to ask me if I wanted to get out of the car.

"For your ego. You obviously don't want to be seen with me." The child-bearer says with hurt in her pitchy voice.

I nodded and exited the vehicle with my shit, and I walked the rest of the way, listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift **(1)**. I love THG. I walked past the gate with the wooden sign, reading the name of the hellhole in bold, green writing:

_Penny's Music Making Community._

Music Making?

I never noticed THAT part.

Meh, it's probably this lame-

I stop in my tracks and automatically take back what I just thought.

The stage is full of bright lights and people dancing and singing along to the music, obviously having fun. All of a sudden, the DJ, wearing a bright blue T-shirt that read 'DJ Clarke' on it touches the mic to have everyone's attention.

"Hey PMMC!" 'Clarke' booms, making me have a déjà vu moment, back at lunch, me shouting Marino High.

Cheers and yelling fills the entire place, and let's me have _yet another _déjà vu moment. This was getting old.

"Okay, so we're taking requests from anyone here to sing up on dis STAAAAGE! HAND UPS PEOPLE."

Oh, this was my day.

**Austin P.O.V**

I raised my hand in the camp I've been going to for the past six years. WHAT? It's awesome here!

Clarke looks through the crowd and widens his eyes to see a girl – who now I cannot see between all these damn heads in the way.

"PMMC! WE HAVE A NEW GIIIIIRRRLL!"

Whoops were heard from guys and whispering began from the girls. Listen, I love Clarke as a friend, but seriously, he's a BIT too excited for my liking. _What's the big deal? _I thought. _It's just a new girl, it's not like it's-_

HOLY SHIT.

Fucking Ally shitting Marie Dawson steps onto the stage, smirking and waving to the crowd of boys, making the girls either roll their eyes or giggle profusely.

Well, mostly giggle.

"I'm Ally and I'm gonna sing you 'What the Hell' by my girl Avril Lavigne **(2)**! Hope you enjoy!" she smiles and yells to the large audience. Avril fans scream and shout at her awesome choice of song.

Isn't this a show; I haven't heard Ally sing in years – I was never _had the luck_ to be in her music class. (ahem, ahem, sarcasm, ahem, ahem)

_You say that I'm messin' with your head_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Typical Ally song. It really suited her personality. Dez nudged my side as he gaped at the brunette singing.

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

I roll my eyes. She has been bad most of her life and has, indeed, made boys tremble at her feet, begging crazily for a second chance with her. She doesn't care about anyone else's feelings but her own. Selfish bitch.

_What, What, What, What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_(Yeah)_

I think Ally already HAS gone on a million dates. I have the entire male population to agree with and load of them call and text her, the girl just changes her number and plays dumb/

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]_

_(La la la la la la la la)_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_(La la la la la la la la)_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

All of Marino knew she was never dirty like that, just a player. She's still (I think?) a virgin. Gosh, that brunette is going nowhere in life.

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

_La, la,_

_La la la la la,_

_La,_

_La la la la la, la _

I've had enough of this. I'm going next.

"Thanks!" And so, the girl steps off the stage in her high-tops, applause booming through her every move.

I raise my hand as Clarke asks for another volunteer.

**Ally P.O.V.**

If this what I get to do for the entire month, I should come more often-

WAIT.

THIS IS THE HELLHOLE.

Why am I acting like this?!

I kept repeating my mantra.

_I am not weak, I WILL NOT forgive Penny and start liking this place. Ever._

I breathed for a second as my group –which I had forgotten about- came bounding towards me. I heard squeals and was suddenly pushed into a group hug.

I stood frozen, but adjusted quickly, chuckling and patted my friends backs.

"Awesome performance! Got to post that to H8ter Girl Mag!" Brooke exclaims, taking out het phone.

"I missed you for the week, Ally-gator! You should sing more!" Cassidy squeals in delight.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you could sing! You're amazing!" Trish asks jokingly, punching me in the arm. Ow.

"I love Avril! Missed you, even though it's been a week, Ally! Lucky we got the same punishment, am I right?" Says Kira, smiling ear to ear.

I laughed and responded with a 'thank you' before directing my attention to the stage, once again.

Something surprises me as I watch a tall, blonde guy get onto the stage and hear cheers of 'MOON-BOY!' from the crowd.

This makes me confused.

Who the hell (ahaha punny.) is Moon-boy.

My question is answered as the blonde turns around and catches the mic.

A handsome, blonde, smiling (smirking?) guy takes the mic and tells the band to play-

"Shine a Light. **(2) **Only the best McFly song, am I right PMMC?"

The crowd responds, and the band begins to play the up-beat song, making Moon-boy nod his head to the beat.

_Tell me are you feeling strong_

_Strong enough to love someone_

_And make it through the hardest storm_

_And bad weather_

Hot dayum! This guy could sing! He sounds like he's been singing his entire life. Yeah, Ally-approval amazing.

_Will you pull me from the flames_

_Hold me till I feel no pain_

_And give me shelter from the rain_

_Forever_

_Where can I find her_

_She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)_

_She left me with a broken heart (eah)_

_Now I'm on my own_

_If anybody sees her_

Who would this cutie hanging? God, why am I talking about him this way?! I don't even know him! And don't give me that 'love at first sight' bullshit, cause I don't believe in that Cinderella shit.

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Tell me can you hear my voice_

_Loud and clear above the noise_

_And even if I had the choice_

_I would not give up_

_Where can I find her_

_She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)_

_She left me with a broken heart (eah)_

_Now I'm on my own_

_If anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)_

_She left me with a broken heart (eah)_

_Now I'm on my own_

_If anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her_

_Eh, eh, if anybody sees her _

Moon-boy finished the song with a bang, leaving the cheering (weren't they always? I mean, seriously, they are such a nice crowd to be in!) and whooping which seemed to have gone on forever, but I couldn't blame them. Moon-boy gave a good performance, and even I liked it.

Hmm.

Moon-boy.

Sounds familiar enough.

Something interrupts my thought –or rather someone- as Trish yells from beside me in a disbelieving tone, eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Is that Austin the Geek?"

My jaw drops as 'Austin' nods briefly. Where are the braces?

The black-rimmed glasses?

The dorky-ass clothes?

He, Austin Monica Moon, A-geek, looks HOT again.

HOLY SHIT IN THE FUCKING ASS.

I JUST-

BUT HE LOOKS-

My mind swirled and gave my head a dizzying place as everything faded to black, pushing me into my subconscious.

**Mestie/N: And she died. The end! Haha, just kidding. Looks like Miss Ally has fainted to the thought of Austin looking so dope. Get that reference? No?**

…

**Fine.**

**(1) I loved that song ever since it came out! Don't own it, btw!**

**(2) Shine a Light was one of my first songs on my phone! it's very near and dear to me, along with Love is Easy and All About You. I love McFly, even though it is not property of mine.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a like, maybe a favourite or a follow in the process.**

**Or maybe all three.**

**THANKS FOR THAT REVIEW I'M GETTING FROM YOU! I appreciate all you guys who supported me and/or reviewed! Your opinion means a lot to me and it makes me write better! You guys are simply amazing to have as readers, so SHOUTOUT to whoever and wherever you are! If you want to participate in this matter, go click that little review button!**

**Thanks, I love you!**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	5. Chapter 5: Cute Blonde and Songs

**Mestie/N: You guys just made my day.**

**22+ follows.**

**18+ reviews.**

**2000+ FLIPPING VIEWS.**

**Just in four chapters.**

**THANK YOU.**

**ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL ( has stopped working)**

**That may seem like not such a big deal, because some writers thank people for like 100+ reviews, but you know what?**

**I don't care, because you guys are the best readers I have ever known, and I feel really happy with this story, so thank you. For all the people who decided to read this and are going to press the little x in the right corner of your screen, thank you, at least, for giving this story a chance, but sorry for disappointing you!**

**Thanks, once again, for the support for this story, and, after all, you guys ARE my inspiration.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS FOR:**

**RomanceAnd2ndChances**

**Luckystarz910 **

**CabbieLoverSAC22**

**For coming back and always reviewing for me. You guys, even though I have no idea who you are, warmed my heart, so I give you a huge part in my inspiration for this. ALWAYS REMEMBER: **

**YOU GUYS HELPED CREATE THIS STORY. :D**

**OTHER SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**AussieR5family**

**HappyBlossom**

**SnookieB123**

**Guests**

**Yaiii**

**JazzyGirl17**

**AND YOU, FOR READING!**

**You guys make me smile and I give you this special edition 4000+ word **_**You're MY Geek **_**chapter in appreciation! Also, I will be making a new two-shot soon, so look out for that if you want! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney show Austin and Ally (or anything you recognise), because if I had, I would have WAY more Auslly kisses and the show would probably be a disaster.**

Chapter 5: Cute Blonde and Songs

**Austin P.O.V (been waiting for this, much?)**

As I sat in the infirmary bed of PMMC, I wondered why I was even here.

_Oh yeah, _I remembered. _You made her faint._

It wasn't my fault.

_Yeah it was._

I just… wanted to show her a lesson.

_And a lesson enough to give Ally a concussion?_

It's not a fucking concussion! Plus, just because I asked my mom to remove my braces, get contacts and a new wardrobe for my birthday a few a days ago doesn't mean that she had to faint over it.

_And WHY did you do that? _I questioned myself.

Because! I want to look… better.

_See that pause? It's questioning! Be honest with me, the brain-Austin, I AM you. Let me guess, was it for Ally? _Brain-Austin asked me accusingly.

Fuck no! I just want to change my style.

_Oh yeah, just like 6__th__ grade? _Brain-Austin asked sarcastically.

Shut up. No wonder you're only brain-Austin, and I get to actually do stuff, so go away.

…

Thought so, I thought smugly.

I guess having a conversation with me was enough time for little miss perfect to wake up.

Hey, did you know that she snores in her sleep?

She yawned as she blinked confusingly, observing the room, probably noticing it _wasn't _her queen bed.

"Good morning, cute blonde. You look nice today." Ally yawned over to me.

I chuckled darkly. "Yeah, keep dreaming. It's Austin."

At the mention of my name, she sat straight up, narrowing her eyes and burying her face in her near-by pillow and throwing at me, which was easily deflected by my elbow.

"Oh, hi to you too. A good morning pillow throw was JUST what I needed." I shook my head, mock-disappointedly.

"Shut it, A-geek. How many days have I been here?"

"Oh, so 'cute blonde' isn't able to register anymore? Aww, well shit." I said, once again sarcastic. The queen bee shivered at the use of swearing, which was quite weird in this case, but I covered it with a roll of my eyes to cover my confusion. "Unfortunately, you've only been in here for an hour."

The brunette grumbled and got out from her bed, broke the band slip on her wrist and pushed past me, dressing gown and all.

As the girl reached the door, I began to yell.

"Hey, you _do _know you aren't wearing any proper clothes right?!"

She froze, looking down to the black and blue spotted gown and blushed.

Wait.

Allyson Marie Dawson blushes?

From me?!

I shake my head, getting all the disgusting thoughts out and walked up to her patting her shoulder slightly.

"Hey, you have the hot blonde's sweater." I offered cockily in her ear. I slipped my red hoodie over my head and wrapped it around Ally's head, like we used to.

_*Flashback, No-One's P.O.V.*_

_The summer of fourth grade was seemingly perfect, playing hide-and-seek ("We're NEVER too old to play!" exclaimed the adorable duo in unison to their fathers. Mike and Lester chuckled, gave a knowing look to each other and glanced at the kids.) and other awesome games they thought of._

_After playing thirty-four rounds of truth or dare, Ally huffed quietly. Austin glanced at her and noticed that the little girl was prying at the pink, fluffy shirt she had to wear. The boy frowned._

"_What's wrong, Alls? Is it your shirt?" Obviously, these two knew each other too well for their own good._

"_Yeah, it's kinda itchy. I HATE pink, and the material is just so- UGH." Ally declared, still continuing to adjust the stupid piece of clothing._

"_But grammy gave it to me, so daddy said I had to wear it, for her sake. You know I love her, but her gifts aren't the best, you know?"_

_Austin nodded understandingly, for he had gotten a green version of what Ally was struggling in for Christmas, so he knew the feeling. At that second, Austin grabbed an idea to solve the little girl he called a friend's problem. He lifted his Pokémon hoodie up and over his head and wrapped it around his best friend's face, earning a giggle as he secured the sleeves of the hoodie into a knot._

"_Better?" He asked, smiling_

"_Better." She told him, hugging her best friend tightly to her chest._

_*End Flaskback*_

Little did the blonde knew, for Ally was thinking of the same thing.

Ally sighed and did it for old time's sake.

"Better, Ally?" the boy asked, jokingly. She rolled her eyes under the soft material.

"Yes, better."

Ally then undid the knot causing the blonde to smile and lowered his hoodie onto her.

_Fresh, summer breeze, _said girl thought as she inhaled. _I can't believe he still uses the cologne I gave him 8 years ago._

"After you're done sniffing around my clothes," Moon smirked playfully. "You can go."

Ally rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away as she exited the infirmary.

He still made her smile, laugh and feel good, even after what they had done to each other?

After spending every second of high school planning each other's deaths?

Ally couldn't understand why she was giving in.

Austin didn't know what he was in for.

What a duo they were, Miss Suzy noted as she smiled over to the medicine room.

**Miss Suzy's P.O.V.**

Aw, they can never stay away from each other. Plus, the tension the have together could only be cut by a machete or something. I smiled and entered the medicine room, just as the door flew open and I felt a presence behind me. I gave a low breath playfully.

"Austin," I asked in a baby voice. "Are you here for a sticker?"

I turned around only to see a frowning Penny. "Well, I'm not Austin, but I think I need a sticker too," the poor lady sighed. I know she's older than me by two years, but seriously, in this conversation, I felt like I was talking to a four-year-old.

"Pen, what's the problem? I mean, when she first got here, she sang a song. You know, no forcing, no yelling, no nothing."

"Weeeellll-" My friend began.

Yep, that's where Ally gets it from.

"Just spit it out." I rolled my eyes. The Dawsons were well-known for their holding out on people.

"I'mjustworriedmydaughterwon'tlikeithereanddestroytheplace." Penny spoke quickly, ending with a big huff.

"Come again, Pen?" I ask.

She sighed and looked me in the eyes, brown into blue **(1).**

"I'm just worried my daughter won't like it here and destroy the place."

_Destroy the place?_

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've known since she was small that Allyson was-AND IS- fussy as heck. What do we provide her with here, huh? We don't necessarily have a perfect, cushioned queen bed here at PMMC, so she'll go crazy,"

Penny ranted, pulling at her hair and paced around the room.

"Calm down, Pen-Pen. She can't always have those things here, or even later in her life. Listen, I know you're her mother and all, and you only want the best for Ally, but she has to learn to grow up and adjust to having a lower life. What if she gets lost in the woods, someday? She obviously won't have a servant to get a fire started or build shelter and she will die out there! Penny, she needs to learn and adjust to this new life."

I said in a soothing voice as I patted her on the shoulder. She nodded understandingly, but as she turned to leave, a faint smile resting on her young face, Penny froze. I didn't understand. What was Penny looking at-?

Oh no.

"Ally, wait!"

**Ally P.O.V**

I was just going to ask the nurse lady if they knew where the bathroom was, when I overheard some talking from a room ahead of me. I leant close to the door, listening to every single word.

"I'm just worried my daughter won't like it here and destroy the place." Penny, of course

Why does everyone think I'm some sort of monster?

Oh right, cause I'm a bitch.

"What do you mean by that?" A high voice asked confusedly. And, what surprised me was that the voice came from none other than my homeroom teacher, Miss Suzy. Why the fuck was she here?

"I've known since she was small that Allyson was-AND IS- fussy as heck. What do we provide her with here, huh? We don't necessarily have a perfect, cushioned queen bed here at PMMC, so she'll go crazy,"

Yeah, no. I am NOT fussy. I took whatever I could get, and the luxurious stuff were just presents!

Why does everyone feel the need to make my life sadder than it already is?

I knew that Penny thought of me like a snobby, rich kid, but I didn't think that that statement would hurt so much.

"Calm down, Pen-Pen. She can't always have those things here, or even later in her life. Listen, I know you're her mother and all, and you only want the best for Ally, but she has to learn to grow up and adjust to having a lower life. What if she gets lost in the woods, someday? She obviously won't have a servant to get a fire started or build shelter and she will die out there! Penny, she needs to learn and adjust to this new life."

Well, now I know. Everyone sees me as the devil. Great.

I can feel tears streaming down my face, trust in everyone broken, as my hell accidentally slammed into the door as I ran out of the room.

I could hear a faint, "Ally, wait!" but I didn't give a fuck.

That really hurt.

Tears hit the ground, click-clicks of shoes and yelling was heard amongst the room, but everything felt numb.

I am not weak, I will not forgive-

But someone held me in their arms and carried me somewhere.

Someone bulky.

**Ethan P.O.V.**

How the hell did I get in this situation?

Well, let's see.

I'm Ethan Nakumura **(Mestie/N: Don't own the dude from Percy Jackson, child of Nemesis :P. But just imagine the one from Austin and Ally. I just needed a last name and this one came to mind first.)** and I'm kinda-sorta-maybe the co-nurse dude in PMMC, and now I'm holding a beautiful girl in my arms. I stare at the girl in my arms, with her brunette locks and long eyelashes with her eyes closing.

"Thanks, Ethan." Miss Suzy, my manager, huffed. "She was too close to a breakdown. Can you please carry her to her room, dear?"

I blushed profusely, eyebrow raised. "N-now? H-here? Today? Can't we call Austin in to do it?" I ask.

Miss Suzy clicked her tongue.

"No, unfortunately. He's helping to manage kids from Two." Of course, Cabin 2, the directioners. **(2)**

"Alright. Which cabin?" I sigh. I knew I wouldn't win this one by the tone in Miss Suzy's voice.

"Cabin Twelve Point One." she checks her notes.

"Wait, Miss Suzy. I've been at this camp for 6 years, and there hasn't been a 'Cabin Twelve Point One-"

"Until now, Mr Nakumura. Now stop wasting time and go!" the woman told me, annoyed, and shoved me out of the infirmary doors. I almost dropped the girl as I bumped into my friend, Austin.

"Sorry, man." I told him.

"It's not a proble- why is Dawson in your arms, Ethan?" Austin looks down to see 'Dawson' in my arms.

"Nice name." I tell him distractedly, still looking at the face that radiated beauty.

"No, man, that's her last name." the blonde chuckles. "Her name is Allyson, daughter of our director, Penny."

I froze in my hi-tops. "What?" And that was the not-so-perfect time to drop a girl in shock.

"Dude!" Austin yelled as he tried to help Allyson up.

"Aw, shit." she said as she stood up, holding her back in pain. I cringed at her cussing, for I had never gotten used to the concept of doing it.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Austin mocked, directing his hand to Cabin 12.1. "Now go off to your cabin. You're with the Girls- I mean with your group in your cabin. Enjoy, princess." And he walked away, a fake smile plastered on his face, teeth gritted in such a manner I thought he was going to break them.

I didn't understand why he was being so bitter until I read his schedule/info sheet in his hand.

_Name: Austin Monica Moon_

_Councillor of: Cabin 2_

_Partner with: Allyson Marie Dawson_

_Cabin: 12.1 with Allyson Marie Dawson, Brooke Carrie Wampler, Cassidy Shea Peeples, Kira Nicole Starr, Trish De la Rosa, Dez Dan Worthy, Mariel Paige Caing, Joseph 'Joey' Ruee Winterrs-Glass._

What a large cabin! 9 people?! No wonder they had to add a .1, the camp must've gotten more people this year. I'm in Cabin 7, with a bunch of new people. I haven't even learnt half their names, yet!

Ally rolled her eyes and ran behind my friend.

I ruffled my hair and turned to jog back to the infirmary, almost tripping over the steps.

**Mariel P.O.V. **

I took my Toshibe-a **(3)** laptop with its black coat, the familiar Shiba Inu (it's a type of dog, I learnt what type when I played Nintendogs on my DS when I was smaller with Joey) brand shining in the light, out of my black camping backpack. I placed it onto my lap gently, opening the top slowly and carefully. What? I was the tech leader in grade 6!

I logged in and clicked on the program named, 'The Crooked Man', a horror game Joey uploaded for me.

I had just clicked on 'Load' when the doo came bursting open with people. Well, that's what happens when you're the earliest person there. Joey was washing the dishes in the kitchen after lunch today, so he's probably just finishing up.

"OMG."

"Ew, what is this place?"

"Nicccee."

"Reminds me of Mexico, chicas."

"I'm taking photos!"

The cluster of people's voices and suitcases being settled was far too loud for my liking, so I plugged in my Razer headphones and played the pixelized RPG (Gamer translation: role playing game). It was amazingly creepy by its design, and my character, Jason was just about to-

"Mai-Mai!"

I looked up to see my weird-ass British boyfriend, arms extended for a hug, calling me by my nickname we made when we went to Japan last fall for my birthday.

I took off my headphones, arms extended as well, and walked up to him. At the last second, I reached under and tickled Joey in the arm-pits and neck, one hand each. MWAHAHAHA, his only weakness.

"BHAHA, M-M-Mariel, s-stop! Teehhahha, s-s-s-ser-rious-sly!" Joey giggled, lying on the floor as I smirked and tickled him.

"I only tickle you because I love you," I joked as my long, dark brown curly hair was tossed over my shoulder.

"O-oh, r-r-re-ally? P-prove i-i-it!"

I stopped tickling him leant down and said, "My pleasure." I brushed his golden-brow hair out of his face and looked into his eyes, dark brown into hazel and smiled. Our lips touched and I felt warmth from my heart to my moustache-painted toes. Everyone aww-ed as we kissed in absolute happiness.

Ah, love.

Joey sat up, still lip-locked, so I was sitting on his lap and reached for my waist. My hands combed through his locks of hair and twisted one portion of his hair, making his moan quietly. We were professionals in this matter – we had mind set rules for when we kiss – the position, I put my hands in his hair, his on my waist, and that we breathe through our noses so that we don't come up gasping for air, plus we don't really like to French kiss, that sort of stuff.

We both smiled into the kiss when the cabin door of Cabin 12.1 slammed open.

We broke apart to see a fuming Austin and a smirking Ally coming out with a suitcase and a duffel bag, both recognised to be Ally's. They were dripping wet (probably from the canoeing group they had to pass), Ally wearing a hoodie, with, obviously, the hood on, while the blonde stood there, freezing cold and wet from Lake Heartway.

"'Afternoon, guys!" Ally told the room smug-cheerfully. "How're you doin'?"

The Girls rush up to her talking and talking away about whatever they did last Friday, or what clothes they had prepared and other junk like that, as I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over to Austin, hand-in-hand with Joey. "What happened to you?" I asked sarcastically. "You seem drier than usual."

"Shut up, Mariel. Little miss perfect and her group are in my cabin. I'm going to die." Austin grumbled.

I rolled my eyes playfully as Joey replied.

"Oh, come on man! You can get it out of your head at Starr's place for the start of camp term party! It'll be great." He told him.

Starr's my best girl friend (because most of my friends are guys), along with Keer, my best guy friend. We all hang out together, with the occasional absence of Joey, but we all make fun of each other. It's all good, living the dream, am I right.

Austin nodded dejectedly, because everyone in PMMC knew that Starr's the BEST party planner _and _the best host for it. Then he went up to his top bunk as lost himself in his sleeping bag, talking to Dez on the bottom bunk. Speaking of beds-

"I call shotgun for top bunk!" Joey and I yell in unison, scrambling to get to the bed, crashing into each other as try to manage climbing up the ladder for it. I ended up getting up first, putting my tongue out smugly as the dirty blonde frowned, into his puppy-dog-pout position.

"You DO know that doesn't work on me, right, Jo?" I joke. "But, since I love you, we can share."

My boyfriend jumped up excitedly and his lips formed a smile. He brought his bags up next to mine and snuggled against me. You could hear the others in the room reminiscing how _cute _we were, making the two of us smile.

"See, A-geek. That would be you if you weren't gay and weren't so stupid. **(Mestie/N: I have no problem with gay people! Some of my best friends are gay and I still love 'em. I don't mean anything offending said to gay people, swear.)**" Ally pointed out from across the room, making her group of friends laugh.

I could literally hear Austin's eyes roll.

"Yeah, it would be you too, if you could keep a guy for more than a few hours."

They kept on arguing for a few brief minutes, making the entire room smile in awe of how much tension there was.

I could feel Joey laughter buzzing on my body.

"They are _sooo _going to be married in the future." He whispered in my ear, breath touching my neck. I laughed and smiled. "Yeah, and are probably going to have three bouncing babies, named after us."

Nah, they would probably all starting with A's, with that stupid stereotype thing." He responded.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your accent?"

"Have I even told you how much I love your food?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Joey and I say I love you.

**No-One's P.O.V**

Everyone in Cabin 12.1 lay sleeping except for Ally, reading her schedule.

_Partner: Austin Monica Moon._

_9:30 am: WAKE UP_

Done. It was 8 in the morning.

_10 am - 10:30 am: Assembly for breakfast via kitchen/cafeteria near Cabin 9. Cabin 4 to cook._

Great, a long walk for a long line for a meal.

_11 am - 1 pm: Activities for eldest campers. Years 15-19 only, while Cabin 1 handles younger campers._

Oh god. That meant Ally had to go do _activities. _Ugh.

_1 pm - 2:30 pm: showers (in the 13 public bathrooms near Cabin 7) and lunch at cafeteria, Cabin 11 to cook._

YES! SHOWERING! It was the only good thing that came out of the day.

_2:30 pm – 3:15 pm: Get with your partner and be a leader to your designated cabin (Cabin 4)_

Spending time with kids and Austin were not a good combination for Ally. Because 1, she isn't really that good with kids and 2, because she never wants to be involved with Austin.

_3:15 pm – 5:00 pm: organise performance for end of summer concert for PMMC. _

List of Cabin Subjects

_Cabin 1: Musical Cabin_

_Cabin 2: One Direction Song Cabin_

_Cabin 3: Rock and Roll Cabin_

_Cabin 4: Country Cabin_

_Cabin 5: 80's Music Cabin_

_Cabin 6: Pop Cabin_

_Cabin 7: Hip Hop Cabin_

_Cabin 8: Dubstep Cabin_

_Cabin 9: Instrumental/Classical Cabin_

_Cabin 10: Hipster Music Cabin_

_Cabin 11: Story to Song Cabin_

_Cabin 12: Lullaby/Children's Song Cabin_

_Cabin 12.1 – A Capella/Medley Cabin._

Ally was happy about what they had to do for once in her life. She was just lucky she didn't have to do country. **(Mestie/N: I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST COUNTRY MUSIC. I actually kinda like it.) **

_5:00 pm – 6:00 pm: Washing up and dinner at the cafeteria._

_6:00 pm – 6:30 pm: Liturgy and summary of day in the prayer room near Cabin 8. _

_6:30 pm – 7:15 pm: Night walk on campus. _

_7:15 pm – 8:00 pm: Fireplace karaoke and story telling._

_8:00 pm +: For older campers, ages 16-19, party at auditorium._

_11:00 pm: Lights out._

Yawning, Ally checked the time. 8:15 am. _I might as well go dress and take a shower, _she thought. So she took her towel, toiletries and clothes for breakfast, settling with a black top and skinny jeans.

Getting to the bathroom near –Ally checked her schedule- Cabin 7. She chose the bathroom, labelled on a sign, 'Cabin 12.1', which was weird because the brunette was expecting a separate one for guys and gir-. **(4)**

Oh, gross, Penny.

The bathroom was very spacious indeed, toilets for guys and stalls for the many girls. She turned the tap on and stripped her clothes off, closing the curtain to the shower door behind me. I had not heard anyone awake from my cabin going to the bathroom, so I began to sing a song of mine.

_Because you're divine_

_Everythin' about 'cha_

_Because you're mine_

_You shine so bright_

_And I love you so _

_Just wanna let you know_

_But please don't go_

_Divine_

_Divine _

_Divine_

_Oh, divine_

_Baby_

_I love your loving laugh_

_And when you dance, your, feet just tap, like_

_You're so divine, oh_

_Who can't see it must be blind, 'cause_

_**Because you're divine**_

_**Everythin' about 'cha**_

_**Because you're mine**_

It was at this point that I noticed someone had been singing along with me.

"Why'd you stop? It was fun!" Yep. A-geek was in the shower next to me.

"Fine, I'll let you sing with me, just for practice, alright? For the A Cappela thing A-geek."

I rolled my eyes as I started to sing with him.

_Ally __**Austin **__**BOTH**_

_**You shine so bright**_

_**And I love you so **_

_**Just wanna let you know**_

_**But please don't go**_

_**Divine**_

_**Divine **_

_**Divine**_

_**Oh, divine**_

_**Baby**_

_**When you hug me I'm in a fireplace**_

_And pick me up when I skate_

'_**cause I know**_

_**My feelings show**_

_Dear divine_

_**Because you're divine**_

_**Everythin' about 'cha**_

_**Because you're mine**_

_**You shine so bright**_

_**And I love you so **_

_**Just wanna let you know**_

_**But please don't go**_

_Divine_

_**Divine **_

_Divine_

_**Oh, divine**_

_**Baby**_

_**And, I'm**_

_**So damn lucky to be with 'cha**_

_And I'm never gonna defeat 'cha_

_**And you know…**_

_**Because you're divine**_

_Everythin' about 'cha_

_**Because you're mine**_

_You shine so bright_

_**And I love you so **_

_**Just wanna let you know**_

_But please, __**(please)**__ don't go_

_**Divine**_

_**Divine **_

_**Divine**_

_**Oh, divine**_

_**Baby**_

_Baby_

_**Because you're divine**_

_**Everythin' about 'cha**_

**(5)**

"Nice to make a song with you," Ally called to Austin, wringing her hair. "Even though I hate you."

"Nice to sing with you, princess," Austin smirks, drying his hair also. "Even though you're still in denial that I'm hot and you're not."

"Shut up."

**Mestie/N: And there you have it! Longest. Chapter. Ever. But, it's still for you, and-**

***faints from many hours of writing***

**Annnyyywaaay, thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed this! If you did, please drop a like, favourite, or maybe even a follow to make me happy! :D**

**THANKS FOR THAT REVIEW! I APPRECIATE YOUR OPINIONS!**

**(1) I didn't know what colour Miss Suzy's eyes were, so I winged it and said blue.**

**(2) I have nothing bad to say about being a direction and all that stuff. In fact, I used to be one until I found McFly and the Beatles.**

**(3) It was supposed to be Toshiba. I'm using a Toshiba laptop right now, but I'm still not sure why I don't own the brand yet.**

**(4) The idea here is that Penny made one bathroom for everyone for… dirty business :D**

**(5) I actually own this song (I named it Divine, obviously), and wrote it, which is probably why it sounds so crappy. Tell me what you think of it in the review section, darling, whether you like my song or not! I just came up with it one day, and BAM! you have a song! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day, guys! Read on, bro! :D**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	6. Chapter 6: A Typical Mistake

**Mestie/N: **

**Um, I just got a thousand views from uploading that chapter.**

**Uhm.**

**Thank you so much! I don't even know what to say here, so I'm just awkwardly sitting in my bed.**

**ANNNNYYYYWWWAAAAAYYYY**

**Welcome back, guys or gals! Thanks for checking out my story, and I'm glad that you guys really liked it enough to keep reading –or maybe you're going to click that little 'back' button right now. **

…

**Alrighty then, let's get started!**

**In Response to LuckyStarz910: HA! That's EXACTLY the reaction I wanted, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing, darling! I won't spoil too much for you, but Ethan, Mariel and Joey are gonna be a huge part of the story. Plus, there WILL BE Auslly soon! As said a few chapters ago, I don't want to rush this story but also not make it too slow, so I'm saving 'when it happens' later. ;) Also, thanks for telling me what you read was funny. Like seriously, I had no idea what I wrote was good, so I left it up to you, because I don't really edit (which is probably why you might see some errors). Austin pretty much will still kinda act like an egomaniac for a bit, but don't stress, he'll soften out. REMEMBER, AUSLLY, NO ETHAN + ALLY PAIRING. Ethan was only in one episode! Ah, you guys are so good to work with.**

**And, Mariel is **_**sorta-kinda-really **_**like me. Just sayin'. **

**In Response to Yaiii: You're welcome for that previous shoutout, and here's another one, reader dearest! Thanks for coming back and all that, but really, thanks for telling me your opinion, and, here's my response. The relationship that Austin and Ally have in this story is kinda bumpy and adorable at the same time, which, of course, is what I wanted out of you. :P. Hey, remember, Ally's a bit of a softie in this story, so don't worry about this pairing being mixed up! Being in love with my story is pretty awesome. BTW, I give you my blessing. **

**RomanceandSecondChances: Thanks, since I actually wrote it!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Good, thank you!**

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A SHOUTOUT, MMM 'KAY?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything you recognise, because, obviously, I only own the concept (maybe?) and the song **_**Divine **_**from the last chapter. **

Chapter 6: A Typical Mistake

**Mariel P.O.V **

Gosh, taking care of the 11-year-olds in Cabin 7 was gross. Hey, it's called Stinky or Shit-Smelling Seven for a reason.

There's empty pizza boxes everywhere, socks hanging from the ceiling, cheese and pepperoni stuck to the walls, and a mattress scratched open, mice feeding on 'food' from the inside.

Ugh.

But at least I'm partnered up with Rosar, Keer, Starr and Joey for this 2:30 to 3:15 period. You see, sometimes the camp lets us have groups, meaning more than a pair, since the camp has really grown. Rosar and I are okay, by the means of dating my best friend Starr, but his magic tricks are always the best. He was the one who gave me my beloved cat Gryphin for my birthday show when we were twelve, after all.

"So," Joey slung his arm over my shoulder, his accent making the 'o' extend. "What's on the agenda today, Mai-Mai Mariel?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling up to him. We have to take the kids-"

"We're eleven!" Cabin Seven's eleven-year-olds interrupted behind us, making our group of five laugh.

"Same difference!" I yelled back. "To… wait for it…. THE RUN-MUD COURSE **(1)**!" I announced in my mock-host voice. My friends cheered, in the example of the 'audience' they put on T.V.

"Alrighty kids," Joey faced the kids, plastering a smile. "What you do is grab a partner-" every kid started going to their friends, girls with girls, guys with guys, one pair a guy and a girl, when Rosar started clicking his tongue. "No, guys. A girl-boy partnership. Line up and be picked by _us, _or pick yourselves."

The children groaned (except, you know, that girl and boy pair) and made their way to one another, slumping their shoulders, getting into a pair.

"See, was it that hard? Now, how about you guys hold hands while you're at it?" Starr asked.

Cabin Seven laughed, but Starr looked at them seriously. "But seriously girls and guys, do it."

The kids locked hands, with the occasional, "I hate you." And "Ew, do you need some hand sanitiser?" as we locked down some of the rules.

Keer began to speak.

"Alright kids! First, you have to run down this track until you see the HUGE mud pit. Swim through it –no cheating! We have some adults throwing in extra mud there as well, after all, it DID rain yesterday. Plus, I know how you just want to ditch your partner, am I correct?" 99% of the kids nodded. Wow, what a sad world we live in.

"Well, if you do decide to quit, you have to come back up the mountain, and do this by yourself, giving your partner a head start, while you head back. But if you quit holding your partner's hand for a few minutes, you both have to shove some mud and dust in each other's faces. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The kids mumbled sadly.

Our group smirked as Keer explained, because all of us had been coming so many years ago to do this activity, and it was _horrible. _The track was long and dusty, going different ways, uphill, downhill, left, right, whatever. My partner was, luckily, Joey, and when we first met, which was, and is, our anniversary.

…Which means our anniversary today is going to be spent looking after whiny kids. Anyhow, back then, I really hated Joey, wanting to get this over with. We ran down the path together, starting quietly, but as time went on in the race, we began laughing and joking around, as our hands kept losing each other. Luckily, we didn't get caught by the supervisors and had fun.

When we reached the mud pit, we literally jumped in and splashed everyone within a couple metres from us with mud, earning glares. After the mud, everyone had to do a course of monkeybars, going through 'pipes', marching up slippery stairs using a rope and climbing up walls and roped 'spider webs' using our bare hands. We ended with a flare, which caused the both of us to start crying. And yes, Joseph cried. I think even more than me!

But you know, time goes on, we met at school, started a band, things changed, and here we are!

We sent the kids off to a running start, giving them a reassuring smile as the entire group huffed and puffed down the track with their assigned partners.

…

_Meanwhile, with Austin and Ally_

**Austin P.O.V.**

The day for taking care of Cabin 2's eleven-year-olds was pretty cool, considering we got to canoe today. I had _no _idea Ally could be civil during work and canoeing, so I didn't even bother hiding the confusion from my face.

"I took canoeing when I was six with my dad. I forgot to ask you to come, remember?"

"Um, no?" I replied questioningly, eyebrows raised. I waited for an answer.

Going once…

Going twice…

But she just rolled her eyes and worked with the kids from Cabin 4 on how to use a paddle. Oh, I am SO thankful we didn't get Shit-Smelling Seven. Ugh, that cabin is gross, even if it has Ethan in it.

Once we finished the session, Penny, from her megaphones arranged around the camp, called us back to lunch in the cafeteria. Hmm, I felt so distracted today. Maybe it's the weather?

Maybe it was all the water from my ears?

Was it… Ally?

WAIT WHAT?

_Fast forward to the 8:00 + party_

**Joey's P.O.V.**

The all-time comers to PMMC would have always known that parties here were the BEST, especially ever since Mariel showed Starr to the place. Starr and I are _okay, _by the terms of dating my bro, but hey, she's my girlfriend's friend, so she seems good enough for a cheerleader.

When we came in (we were kinda late) Starr jumped on my friend with a hug – well, almost. Mariel parried and the poor cheerleader ended up on the floor. I don't really think that hurt, considering she looked pretty drunk and was giggling her ass off. "Cooommme and havvvppe a dddrriiinnkkkpp!" Starr slurred. I could smell the vodka on her, as Rosar carried her bridal style with a worried expression on his face to her designated cabin.

You see, the adults at the camp really didn't give a shit if we got drunk at this party at the start of the year, as long as you show up to the camp the moment your hangover ends, and they WILL check for your symptoms. We only get to have these parties 3 times a year, so we got lucky to have it so early. I told Ally about it, since she was knew to PMMC, and she grinned like a joker, running over to the alcohol table.

I looked at Mariel curiously, having a little conversation in our heads. Yep, we're crazy.

_Mariel _Joey

Drinks?

_Yep, but how many?_

Probably a small amount, like 8 shots.

Mariel raised her eyebrow.

_EIGHT is a small amount to you?_

Compared to what your friend Ally's drinking.

We took a look at that table, only to see she was having a drinking competition to…

Austin?

Wow.

For an all-timer, I thought he would never drink at this party, just like a few years back when he was sixteen, and we had like 10 parties between that time.

"I don't like vodka."

"I don't want to drink, only to have a hangover, dude."

"I'm feeling more in the nacho type."

"Too full, sorry Jo."

Hey, but now he's living it, to the shouts of, "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" from the crowd around himself and Ally, who were probably at their 13th shot of whatever.

You're right, let's just have four.

And, so, her little brunette head nodded as my nose-length girlfriend led me over to the table with a kiss on the cheek.

**Mestie/N: Alright. :/ sorry guys for interrupting your story-reading, but I just want to WARN YOU, it does have some mild-ish sexy stuff in here, but not the proper sex yet, so, if you want to leave, go cover your eyes, and wait for me to say you can keep reading, in this BOLD text. I'm sorry about your disappointment. **

**/) ^ , (\ -don't kill me!**

**Ally P.O.V.**

I swayed drunkenly to the dance floor of the- what was it called? Apitower? Awertorium? Auditorium. Whatever.

I walked over to a head of blonde hair and asked/slurred, "Danceeee wipth meee?"

"Suuurrree, pretty lady. I liiikkkee yooouuurr ffaace." I giggled dizzily, flattered.

And I took his hand in mine, dancing slowly to the upbeat music. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, but didn't take the courage boost from the drinks for granted. I nibbled on his ear, smearing some of my deep, pink lipstick on his cheek as he moaned. Heh, heh, moaned. What a fuuuunny word. I travelled my lips down and bit his neck softly, just enough for him to give way to another mumble. The Hot Guy put his hand on my waist carefully. I finally reached his collarbone, making him take my chin in his fingers, look me in the eyes and kiss me. His soft lips kissed mine forcefully, as if asking me loudly to respond back.

And that I did.

I moved my lips with a racing heart on his, cupping Hot Guy's face in his hands. He moved is through the crowd fast, near the entrance My teeth sunk into his bottom lip softly, creating a little mark on his lip, allowing myself entrance to his sweet mouth interior. Hot Guy's tongue tasted like maple syrup, as his danced playfully with mine, like a deep dip during tango.

**No-One's P.O.V.**

The two unknowingly made out with each other to Cabin 12.1's cabin door, ignoring all around them.

"Ally?" 'Hot Guy' asked as they broke away for a second. "What are we doing?"

"You tell me, honey." Ally interrupted him with another blistering hot kiss.

"No," The blonde said, pushing the brunette away softly. "This feels so wrong."

Ally pouted drunkenly. "But it feels soooo right, no? Oohh, come on, bad boy. We all know you waaanntph ssooome oof diss."

She points to herself, then 'Hot Guy', and kisses him full on the lips, some of which began trailing off his well-toned neck.

The girl suddenly looked up from her task and saw that the guy's eyes were closed, with the classic 'O' shape as they leant against the Cabin 12.1 door, breathing heavily. When 'Hot Guy' opened his eyes again, Ally found that his eyes were clouded with misty lust. Said girl smirked in success.

She then looked up from his eyes to his bruised lips from the kisses they shared.

Ally leaned in carefully. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop, _Austin."_

The blonde leaned in as well, staring at her beautiful, makeup-less face. _So perfect._

He didn't even take notice that she knew who he was.

"Mmmmhm," he sighed, holding tightly onto the girl who was currently making out with his neck.

"Don't stop, Ally." He craned his neck, down to see that she had stopped abruptly.

"I don't want to fall for you, A-geek." She whispered gently with an edge, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Guys like you are trouble. The perfect ones. And no-one will be there to catch me when I fall in."

"Perfect? Nowhere near it, but why me? Why not a jock, or a popular guy, or a model dud-mmm," Austin was given another drunk, sloppy, hot kiss, which he was trying to prevent. He stopped it again, out of breath with his heart beating fast.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I thought I would never see you again. I guess we were both wrong."

Austin let out a low, sexy groan, opening the door behind them with his left hand, eyes glued to Ally. "Your bed or mine, princess." He purred in her ear. Well then, his prevention of _not _getting in her pants has dissipated quickly. Damn, hasn't this escalated?

"Your bed, lovely." And Ally pushed him onto the bed with her falling upon him, giving a perfect make-out session opportunity as he bit her lip enthusiastically. Felling his erection beneath her, the petite brunette cocked an eyebrow mock-questioningly. "Excited, are we, Austy?"

When Ally said his childhood nickname, it turned Austin on even more than it even had before.

Ha, hormonal teenagers.

As he felt her soft, smooth arms, he pinned Ally to the bed, hair sprawled ot among the bed with a smirk placed lightly on her face.

"'Wanna bet, Alls?"

Well, that made the two of them.

**Mestie/N: Okay, you can look now, innocent one.**

_The very next morning…_

**Ally P.O.V.**

I cracked open my eyes with difficulty, observing the room. I yawned peacefully, looking at how well the bed on top was shading the- wait. I'm in the lower bunk?

Oh no, did someone puke in mine?

I swear to God. If they have, I would-

All my answers are answered when I stretch my arms to lightly touch the top mattress. The 'sheets' of clothing fell off of me, lightly touching the -OH MY GOD- person beside my presence.

And then I noticed there was not ONE piece of clothing upon my body.

My eyes widen at the thought of doing _that _with someone, and then not even remembering it.

Oh god.

DID I JUST GIVE MY VIRGINITY TO A COMPLETE STRANGER?

_No, _I told myself, using my head. _It would have to be someone I know in my cabin. I can JUST see my bed over there._

Oh please don't tell me I _did _it with a girl **(Mestie/N: Remember, I do not mean anything rude said to gay people in this story. Don't kill me, I have a machete)**. Or Joey. Mariel would kill me if I did. She gets taught by her dad practically once a year (he's a black belt), and can even take down her 24-year old sister (she's a black belt as well, Kirsten). That feisty, smart and tough girl could put Kirsten down ever since she was eight, and she didn't even need to actually TAKE karate like her sister and father once did when she was little. She told me she only got to take karate for a few weeks (apparently, she met Keer there), but, because it was so very expensive, she had to quit.

She never even got a belt.

Yeah, everyone's scared of her. Including me, this is rare.

Hoping to God it wasn't Mariel's boyfriend, I turned over slightly to see his –yeah, certainly not a girl, phew- light BLONDEHAIROHMYGOD.

HOLY FUCKITY FUCK.

WHAT THE-

BUT I-

I JUST…

FUCKED AUSTIN MOON.

AND GAVE HIM MY… V-CARD?

Why the hell does life hate me?

I then gathered up my courage, raising my chin, and started to look for my- _ugh, _discarded clothes.

_Okay, my leggings are on the floor, _I reach for them carefully, as to not wake up Austin from his beauty slumber.

_My yellow bra is over there…. _Conveniently, it's already near my bed, so I don't get up. I squint around the room again.

_My sweater… is under my naked butt. _I toss it from under me softly, going directly onto my bed, giving myself an internal hi-five.

_Wait, where is my- _underwear. Austin's clutching my red, lacy underwear in his hands.

Goddamn, he sleeps like an angel.

I peer over his face. He looks so peaceful. He's even smiling! Good thing he doesn't snore like I do.

Ugh.

Then I focus my eyes onto the big picture, rolling my eyes.

_Jerk,_ I thought, _stealing my V-card AND my underwear. Who does this guy think he is?!_

I sigh. I'm being nice, as I get up carefully, and get into my towel, as I feel dirty from the night. I hope I can still wash him off me. Sheesh, world, wasn't the hangover enough? I plan to cover my bloodshot eyes with contacts in the bathroom, as I notice a large bruise on my neck.

_Hmm, where the hell did that come from? _I think sarcastically, but at the same time I fill with worry.

I believe it was called a hickey.

Oh come on! Austin gave me my first (_*I mumble the word quietly*)_, my first real make-out session from what I remember from last night, and now my first HICKEY TOO?!

I shook my head dejectedly as I rinsed myself of Austin germs.

Or what we kids called in kindergarten, cooties.

Oh, gosh, what a fucking night.

_Literally, _I joke with myself as I place conditioner into my dark, brown locks.

Yeah, I'm not good with jokes.

**Austin P.O.V.**

Why does everything look so dark? I peer from where I am at, and see I am at the bottom bunk tonight. I shake it off, maybe I decided to switch beds for a reason.

WAIT, WHY AM I NAKED?

Ah, I usually sleep naked, but I don't understand why I forgot my blanket, but I give myself an excuse of my tiredness of the party, so I put my clothes on, since everyone else in my cabin was sleeping, and make my way out of the cabin silently, hoping for a little morning swim in the other camp lake WITHOUT the leeches, Clenswather Lakers.

**No-One's P.O.V**

Mariel smirked as she woke up, inspecting the beds, knowing Ally enough to actually know she was _such _a neat freak and would NEVER leave her clothes lying around.

Nevertheless in Austins' bunk, the Asian-American brunette thought slyly.

**Mestie/N: Lol, I laughed so much in this chapter, cause for one thing, I haven't kissed someone yet (#foreveralonewithBenandJerrys) and I didn't know how to write it, so that would explain the awkwardness. But, in later chapters, it will be kinda hard to write the you-know-what, since I've never don't THAT before, either. Hope you enjoyed this, and I'm TRULY sorry if it didn't meet expectations.**

**(1) this is a real thing that I had to do last year for camp. :P**

**Give a favourite, or maybe even a follow!**

**Hey, and go click that beautiful, amazing review button! It only takes 4 seconds!**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	7. Chapter 7: My Heart is Twisted

**Mestie/N: Aww, I'MMM HUNNNNGGGRRYY.**

**Anyway…**

**SHOUTOUTS ;)**

**LuckyStarz910: Glad you liked it! :) And actually, it's a real activity. I'm glad my mom didn't get pissed from my shoes being so dirty from mud last year. Indeed, sexual tension and frustration, dearie! Ah, your reaction makes me smile. Also, thanks for telling me how you liked the little make-out session, it really means a lot! ;D You guys make me happy.**

**RomanceAnd2ndChances: It is true and thanks for r/r!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: It's AMAZING to have you reading and great that you really like it. Keep reading, if you will!**

**Sweets: *imitates stereotype girl voice* O-M-G! Thank you soooo much. Okay, I'm done with the voice. Anyway, on a more serious note, thank you! I keep getting those 'favourite stories' a lot. Thanks for reviewing and reading. You are simply awesome.**

**RoseUhchiha18: Sup, new reviewer, and welcome to the club! Glad you enjoyed, and here's this little update for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Austin and Ally, or anything seen/recognised here, guys!**

**BTW, I'm making a contest for this chapter + next chapter! If you win, you get to name this chapter and have your idea made in the next chapter if possible!**

**How do you enter? Good question, dear reader. You may compete by leaving me a PM, and in it, give me your idea, title for Chapter 7, and first name (I might use you in the story if I have enough time).**

**This competition will probably run for about 3-4 days, so enter quick and PM me!**

**Chapter 7: Untitled  
**

**No-One's P.O.V**

Nobody knew of the secret of what Austin and Ally did, except for Ally, of course, Trish (Mariel had accidentally taken a picture on her phone and left it there for her to see) and Mariel. Mariel didn't, surprisingly, tell anybody, not even her boyfriend. When the shorter brunette asked why, she simply replied:  
"Secrets are special, a little notification that you trust me. And one of the most important things held close is having someone's trust. Take it like a gift. Don't lose it."

That made even Ally smile at how deep Mariel was –she was only serious 10% of the time- and the younger girl (Mariel's younger, funnily enough) was surprised with a hug. She blinked.

It was once in a blue moon that Miss Dawson gave someone a hug, so it just made her smile crookedly, patting her awkwardly on the back. When she finally pulled back, Trish, behind them, squealed excitedly.

"How was it?" Trish asked.

"How was what?" Ally asked, confusedly, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

"The you-know-what…" Trish nodded her head slightly for elaboration.

"Well, I _don't know _what."

"Oh my god! The sex, sheesh!" Ally blushed, looking away from her trio. "Geez, for being in all of the extended classes with Mariel and Joey, you're stupid."

Mariel rolled her eyes and patted Ally's shoulder. "Get on with it. How was _it_ with Austin?"

"Phhhhh, I tooootttally don't remember every detail."

"Don't you fucking lie to me, 'Son. Do you want me shouting here in the quadrangle-" she pauses and waves her hands around the area like a mad(wo)man, shrieking, "Ally doesn't remember her night with-"

And that's how Mariel was shushed with a gigantic "SHUT UP!" from Ally, face resembling a tomato.

"Fine, I'll fucking tell you guys." She motioned for us to huddle in. The girl inhaled slowly, about to start her description of how IT was.

"He was… good. He actually looked sexy, I admit, but I don't feel like it was enough."

Even her own words shocked her.

Trish gaped. And yes, only Trish, because the taller brunette somehow knew it was going to happen. She had a little dance in her head, so she just smiled.

"Goddamn, for a virgin, he was… good enough for you?"

"He's a virgin?!"

"_Was, dearie. Was. _And I'll take that as a yes. Moon-boy stepped up his game, didn't he, if you want a second round with him?"

"…"

"Answer her." Trish pressed.

"Fine, okay. Yes. But you DO know he was drunk, right? The alcohol must've been his liquid pride."

"Okay, fine, I'll admit something too, 'Son. He's never been drunk before. And I know, because I've been going to this camp earlier than he has. I've watched the parties. He ALWAYS makes an excuse. Except for last week." Mariel told her.

"So? Being drunk first time is-" Trish was cut off.

"SOFT-CORE. I've been drink twice at those parties, and the first time, I just wanted more. But I couldn't, cause I drank the lot with Jo." Mariel crossed her legs as she sat on the floor randomly, gazing up to her 'friends'.

"So basically, he was mostly SOBER?" Trish asked the gamer.

"Yep. And Ally, drinking not only gives you strength, but unlimited amount of honesty. Think about what he did last Tuesday."

**Ally P.O.V.**

H-honesty?

I gotta get out of here and relax.

"I'mgonnagonowforgetaboutmeseeyouduringlunch."

And so, I ran for Cabin 12.1., but, as I was only looking to the ground, I, being clumsy for the first time ever, crashed into a hard chest.

I looked up, ready to yell at whoever was there. Surprisingly, it was a short-ish guy (he was practically the same height as me, weird.) with short brown hair, with matching cheery brown eyes.

Not the kind that I like, but okay.

He was pretty cute, I noticed, when I looked him over a bit. He's average, but hey, seems like a nice guy.

"Sorry, Miss Dawson," the boy apologizes formally. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay. No big deal…" I squinted to see his name tag, when he chuckled lightly and stuck out his bony hand. "Ethan Osterberg. Nice to meet 'cha." I smiled tightly over his scent as I shook his hand.

Weirdly enough, he smelled like a sickly sweet rose. I checked his cabin again. 7. Mariel one told me it was called Shit-Smelling Seven for a reason. And boy was that guy smelling so smelly –if that makes sense.

"Nice to uh, meet you too Ethan." I tried the name on my tongue. For some reason, it didn't roll off nicely.

"Listen, I'll see you around, got to handle some patients and-" before he can finish the sentence, he runs off. What a peculiar (Joey says that a lot, I've learnt after a week in his cabin. It was starting to rub off on me.) guy.

My confused expression with my raised eyebrow stays on until I get to my cabin. Before I touch the doorknob, I could hear laughing from inside. Hmm, let's see. A girl voice, who I recognised to be Mariel's, a guy voice, and another guy's voice were cracking up. Oh well, time to ruin the fun.

I bit the bullet and opened the door.

"Hello, stranger." A Filipino-looking guy says, sitting with a tall guy and Mariel on the floor.

"Sup, 'Son?"

"Hi! I'm Chris!" the tall, also Filipino-looking guy says happily. He sits to Mariel's right, as the other dude was sitting on her left.

'Chris' smiles and me and automatically stands up to shake my hand when the other Asian dude mumbles something in the female Filipino-American's ear, making her laugh and say something in response.

He snorts.

Just as he reaches for my hand to shake, he turns around and looks at the two, laughing, and cocks his head. "What are you guys talking about? Let me in on the stuff!" he pouts. But they just ignore him, but Mariel holds up a middle finger to the dude she was talking to, making the both of them laugh when she stands and smiles cheekily. **(1)**

**Keer P.O.V (Mestie/N: He's based on my real-life friend who used to bully me. He's an asshole, but my friend. Didn't expect HIS P.O.V. yet, didja?)**

My friend smiles at the girl, Ally, and looks like she's going to introduce us. Well, except Chris. He did that for her.

"This is Sissy, also known as Keer Mija. He's older than me by eight days, yet I'm a year older in grade levels, since I skipped kinder." Mariel points to me and I give a nod to her, to which Ally tightly nods back. Ugh, stupid populars.

"And this," she points to Chris (I guess I stand corrected), "is, obviously Christopher Jay. Or Chris. Or even Cri. He's seriously jumpy. Don't worry if he's a bit straightforward in friendship, he says it's a blessing of being gay **(2)**." Mariel whispers the last part to Ally, winking at me. We use Taurus telepathy to hear what and who whispers. Yeah, my b-day is April 21 and hers is April 29. She calls me oldie because of that, and we use the telepathy as an awesome superpower…

Anyhow, Mariel told me that Chris liked me back in grade 5, when she was grade 6. I wrinkled my nose at the memory, but our families already had it coming that he was gay. He acted gay anyway, but we talked about his… er… sexuality in Filipino, since he couldn't understand it that well. Yeah, we were VERY smart 11-year-olds back then at school.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_We were sitting in the auditorium of our school, and, because Chris was on the right side, Mariel had to lean a bit closer to me to give a roll to the eyes to the boy we called a 'friend', licking his snot._

_We were just sitting on the floor for gym class, which, if you didn't know, had Austin and Ally in it. Ally and another girl (who looked like a Latina? I dunno) flicking pieces of paper that I had no idea they had at Austin's back, while the boy flinched every now and then to tell them a small, sharp, "Stop it.". Mrs Bate, our gym teacher, looked at them with a fierce glare. "I know you guys are all buddy-buddy, but stop mucking around and learn how to play- blah, blah, blah," Yeah, Mariel and I really don't like P.E. God, it was boring. _

_Well except when the two of us played dodgeball and volleyball. _

_I looked over to Mariel, catching her eye. "Listen," I say, when our teacher isn't looking. "Sa makausa, ang akong mama nakigsulti sa Chris, mama o sa bisan unsa nga, ug siya misugod sa drool sa kining kanding nga nati sa duol ug naningkamot aron sa paggakos sa mga dude. Unya, Chris mipahiyom ug gihalad siya nga ang pipila sa iyang 'kendi. Ikaw mao ang man swerte kamo wala didto, ang tawo."_

_Once, my mom was talking to Chris' mom or whatever, and he started to drool over this kid nearby and tried to hug the dude. Then, Chris smiled and offered him some of his 'candy'.You are SO lucky you weren't there, man._

_Mariel cringed, but her smile gave her away. She chuckled knowingly, but still checked over her shoulder to see if Mrs Bate was looking._

"_i kaninyo nga siya bading."_

_I told you he was gay._

"_BAYOT! (GAY!) That's the better word for it!"_

_She rolled her eyes and looked me in the eyes with an amused twinkle in her deep, dark brown ones. _

"_Same difference!" Mariel slapped my arm, resulting in a small, girly shriek from me. We are both very touchy in friendship, as she already knew it was pretty harmless. She knew I was a black belt, but she could still kill me. Yeah, my girl (female. Well, mostly) friend is scary. Maybe even evil. She admitted herself that she was! Don't judge me!_

_We then laid our eyes on Austin and Ally again, who were, obviously, fighting again._

"_Miss, Ally tore my jacket!" exclaimed Austin, putting his hand up like a good boy, then pointing at his ex-best friend._

"_Only because it looked horrible on you. I was TRYING to save the poor jacket from being in your wrath." Replied Ally smoothly, her brown curl bouncing_

"_Seriously, THAT'S your reason?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You are such a child."_

"_We're only 11, so yeah, we are children, dumbo." Ally deadpanned, looking at Austin._

"_Yeah right, like you ever-" Austin started._

"_YOU TWO! MOON AND DAWSON! Can you PLEASE tell us what is SO important you have to yell about!" Miss Bate exclaimed exasperatedly. They cringed and shook their heads out of fear._

"_Good. Now pair up and grab a ball! We're playing netball!_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

__Ally nods and turns to leave when Chris shouts to her.

"We're playing truth or dare at the campfire at 9:00 on Sunday with Kira, Brooke, Cassidy, Joey, Trish, Starr, Rosar, Ches, Atanna, Peet and Katt. You should come!" Mariel sat down next to me oce again as Chris listed down the people on his list.

Ally froze, but turned around anyway. "Really?" she asked, genuinely curious.

It was true; we had convinced the lot of people to hang out with us, even the Girls.

"Yep," I called out. "Our group of friends come do that once in a while."

"I'll think about it." She smiled. Ally then reached for the doorknob and was about to close the door, when-

"Oh yeah, and Austin's coming!" Mariel yelled cheekily, smirking.

**Ally P.O.V.**

"Oh yeah, and Austin's coming!" Mariel yelled behind me as I closed the door. I could just _hear _the smirk in her voice.

Oh no.

_Meh,_ I shrugged. _She's probably kidding._

What's next on my schedule, anyway?

_3:15 pm – 5:00 pm: organise performance for end of summer concert for PMMC._

Not to mention confrontation from my other friends as to why I haven't gotten the time to see them.

Oh, then my envy over the star couple, plus Mariel and Trish's teases about last night.

Oh, joy.

And lastly. spending more time with HIM.

WHY THE HELL DOES LIFE HATE ME?!


	8. Chapter 8: Unrequited Feelings&DownFALL

**Mestie/N: Soooooooo the winner of the competition is… EVERYONE!**

**WAIT WUT?**

**Well, to be honest, it was hard to choose one winner, so I gave everyone a bit in the competition. ;P**

**Luckystarz910 for the prompt for chapter 8, and all the awesome support! :D  
ASDFGHJKLameter (My sister, apparently, has an account) for the chapter (7) name! :)**

**Everyone else has a character (somewhere, I'll find time to put you in)! ^.^**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ENTERING AND HOPE THAT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER COMPETITION SOMETIME. :D**

**Okay, so as I said before, Luckystarz910 came up with the prompt for this chapter, and if you like it, go on to her stories –I have!- and read 'em! They're amazing!**

**Hey, do you mind clicking that 'review' button?**

**Or maybe fav/follow?**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Austin and Ally from Disney, or anything you guys recognise here.**

**Because, *imitates spoiled brat voice* I know I'm fabulous and everything, but seriously.**

***voice goes back to normal* I DO NOT own it.**

Chapter 8: Unrequited Feelings and the DownFALL

**No-One's P.O.V.**

"You know what really sucks about this? I didn't want this any of this. I fucking like you, no screw it, I LOVE you."

What a déjà vu moment.

There Austin, you wanted to know what my problem is...you wanna know why I tripped Cassidy? I did it so that- so that," Ally sighed, frustrated. "So that she wouldn't take you away from me, it's all out on the table now. I'm in love with you, okay?"

_A few hours ago…_

Now, many in Marino High knew that Cassidy was the school's slut, even if they didn't want to say it. Dating a boy for like 1 hour then fucking them was her best time. Ally was just blinded by her 'niceness', which turned out to be fake, for popularity purposes.

A hoax.

Whatever.

But Cassidy figured she would never get her point across, if she was on a smaller group with a small amount of boys to fuck and run. Cass kept this a secret, doing it after school, using a fake excuse like:

"I have to go to work,"

"I gotta go practice with my band tonight!"

"Sleepover at Wendy's house!"

At this camp, she noticed, there was one guy she hadn't met before. A beach blonde, tall guy, who was currently running over to some kids, with-

Cassidy fumed.

A to the L to the L Y.

Ally Marie Dawson.

**Cassidy P.O.V**

What the hell was she doing with that hottie?

Why couldn't **I **be partnered up with him?

That stupid little bitch Ally.

I WILL take him away from her, if it's the last think I fucking do.

I go to my cabin to change to my 'slutty' clothes, a blue tank top, short shorts, high heels –because I know they piss Ally off for some reason- and take my hairpin out so that my long, blonde hair flows out behind me. I get my hand mirror from my pocket, extend my arm and admire the image I see.

I look HOT.

As I march out of the cabin, I feel a shiver run down my back, walking to the shore of Lake Clenswather.

**Ally P.O.V.**

I stand there laughing with the kids for canoeing when Austin gets some seaweed in his hair.

"It was just seaweed! No big deal!"

"No big deal?!" Asked 9-year-old Ange incredulously, stopping for breath after laughing so hard. "You were eating some of it, Mister Austin!"

"Hey! I just wanted to see if it tasted good like in those sushi shops!" Austin says defensively, pouting like a child.

"Tasted good? Are you seri- BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed violently, holding onto his shoulder for some sort of thing to hold on to so that I wouldn't fall (not to mention die) from my place.

"You're a meanie poo poo. I'm leaving you." The blonde stomped away from me childishly, sticking out his bottom lip resulting a few giggles from the crowd of kids we befriended. I wiped a laughing tear from my eye, but just as I did, I heard the familiar click-clack of heels. I gritted my teeth. I HATE heels.

You know the fuck why.

"Hi, can you show me something around this place? I can't find someone as attractive as YOU." Someone I remember vaguely flirts to Austin cornily. I turn to see who it is, because I would _definitely _mock them for how stupid they sound, and-

My thoughts are interrupted when I see their face…

And clothes.

"Cassidy?" I ask, But she just ignores me and walks up to my counsellor partner.

Her clothes are so... slutty.

I mean, she would NEVER wear clothes like that, would she?

I rub my eyes to do a double-take **(Mestie/N: Don't use the song reference, don't use the song reference, don't use the song reference…) **to finally realise it IS her**.**

Cassidy's wearing WAY too short shorts, which show her –I practically shield my eyes- underwear, some high heels, and a shirt that barely covers her tits.

I mean, seriously, it is SO cold outside today, and she decides to wear clothes like it's summer.

I saw Austin give her a confused look, since; obviously, she had been one of us to bully him, but his expression melts to a cool, collected position. "Thanks, honey. It might be a lengthy process though, since we're both gonna need some… assistance."

Okay, this is gross enough.

What happened to the- "We don't have chemistry." Cassidy, huh?

I roll my eyes. _Yeah, so responsible to just leave the kids drown while you two get it on_, I think ssarcastically to the two who were currently flirting their asses off. They are SO try-harding too hard. I then turn to the kids, who are wearing disgusted expressions which mirrored mine perfectly.

These kids are too smart for their own good, since I had learnt about _that _when I was 12.

I've officially timed this - the two 'lovebirds' have been flirting for the last 15 minutes and 42 seconds! My face burned in fury.

This is it, I've had enough.

I whistle innocently, moving my feet on the side in the direction of Austin and Cassidy.

Three more steps.

Two more steps.

One more step.

"Listen, we should hang out more, lovely. I really enjoyed this 'talk'-"

Cassidy's about to lean in and kiss Austin when a loud splash is heard.

I swing my leg around the girl's leg, resulting in a sharp scream and fall, when I realise what I've done.

Oh wait, no I haven't!

When the girl's head pops back up from the water, I sigh in relief as she splutters water everywhere from her mouth.

Her face and clothes are a total wreck, her mascara and eyeliner tearing down her face, smudging with her blush and concealer. Her pimples are revealed, plus, she looks like a deformed clown. But her pieces of cloth she calls 'things I can wear' are filled with water. Okay, maybe she looks like a deformed clown AND a drowned rat.

Where the hell did my attitude come from?

She didn't do anything to me and was just talking to Austin.

_*ahem* JEALOUSLY *ahem*, _my Brain Ally says to me.

Jealously? Where the fuck did you get that from?

_Well, maybe you didn't like how Cass got the attention, nevertheless the look._

You mean S-L-U-T-T-Y?

_Aha! I have it! _The Brain Ally screams in triumph. _You hate it how he flirted with her and not YOU, Ally. I mean, seriously, she has the right to have an interest in Austin!_

Well, it looks like a conquest to me. Honestly, she is try-harding for him to like her, wearing miniscule clothes like that!

_Who are you, Cassidy's mother?_

No, I'm just saying-

_I'm just saying. _Brain Ally mocks my voice in a high pitch tone.

I roll my eyes. Yeah, real mature, Brian Me. Now get out of here.

…

There.

I come back to where I was, and I feel like shit.

Oh, god, now I'm speaking to myself!

Anyway…

Cassidy waves her arms everywhere, obviously not knowing how to swim while spitting out Clenswather lakewater. The kids wrinkle their noses, but they heave the unknowingly heavy girl to the dock. As I scan the scene, I can hear one of the kids from our group, who I call Shrimp (his real name is Jordan, but he's so small, and cute!) 'whisper' loudly into Austin's ear.

"Wow, counsellor Austin, you know for Cassidy supposedly being a "babe" as you put it, she sure looks like a hot mess without makeup." That makes the group –excluding Austin- laugh quietly.

**No-One's P.O.V.**

Austin grabs Ally by the arm and pull her to a secluded area in complete disbelief. He saw what she did.

"Hey Alls," the blonde says, gritting his teeth together. "Mind to explain the little incident there? Huh?"

The short brunette shrugs his hand off her arm, putting her hand out like a stereotypical girly girl, batting her eyelashes. "Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about, Austin."

She drops the act and responds, deadpanning. "You know, since we're supposed to be supervising our group of kids and not talking to anyone else in the interim."

Hmm, that had never occurred to Austin until that moment.

"We're responsible for their safety you know, what if something happened in the lake and they got a cramp in their leg and couldn't swim like your new girlfriend? I would've had to be the one to go in after them since you were playing lifeguard with PMMC's newest bitch Barbie. God Austin, why don't you go save your damsel in distress and give her mouth-to mouth for an opportunity to kiss since I _interrupted_ last time?" Okay, after that speech, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, marking another rare moment.

But why?

Why couldn't she just let him go like the others?

Why the hell was he so different?

All of these questions were too much for Ally, so she turned on her heel to leave, when the blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

Austin lifted Ally's chin and looked into her eyes, brown into brown.

"This conversation is NOT over, Alls-"

The brunette slaps his hand off of her and cuts him off. "Yes, it fucking is, Austin. Someone needs to pay attention to our group and it's obviously not going to be you." Ally walks away leaving Austin completely confused, rejected and pissed off, for the second or third time in his life.

He sighed loudly as the girl walked away, and started to follow her, when someone else grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around roughly.

Yep. Cassidy.

The soaking wet blonde talks to him in a 'sexy' voice. "Oh Austin, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe what just happened. I'm really upset, how about you and I hang out later and you make it up to me in my cabin?" She ends her question by whispering in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, finds himself wishing it was Ally instead.

**Austin P.O.V.**

_Wait, what? _I think to myself. _Why am I thinking of Ally when I have the gorgeous Cassidy standing right in front of me…_

… _completely wet from falling into the lake._

Yeah, her hair was dripping onto my clothes. She smelt no longer like fresh flowers, but instead saltwater and seaweed.

Ugh, fishy.

I quickly recover to see that Cassidy is still trying to get myattention, " Cassidy, I gotta go. You should go take a shower and dry yourself off, I'll see you at dinner." I really had to go catch up with Ally.

Continuing the heavy flirting, "Austin, I have a better idea. Why don't you come take a shower with me?" I gulp, I'm really not used to anyone being so forward well except for Ally.

_Wait._

_WHAT?!_

I cover my worry with a response to Cassidy.

"I-I-I, well see ya!" I run off praying that Ally and the kids are still where I left them by the lake. Yeah, maybe not as smooth as I thought.

**No-One's P.O.V.**

Cassidy saunters off frowning, wondering why the hell her charm and promiscuous behaviour isn't working like how it did on the others, a light bulb goes off, "Ally, that little ass-wiper. You may have won the first round, but whatever you and Austin have together, I will put an end to it."

Austin comes back to Ally and the group and tries to explain himself to her,but she just won't listen to a word he's saying and gives him the cold shoulder.

"Ally, I need to talk to you-"

Walks off to help a kid find her oars.

"Hey, we need to discuss this-"

Turns away to find her schedule.

Ally checks the clock nearby on one of the trees (don't ask), "Alright kids, we're done canoeing for the day, come on in with your boats. It's time for you guys to go and get ready for dinner." Austin looks at the clock and realizes that Cassidy deterred him for at least a half hour, so he's sure that Ally's annoyed, considering he was her friend for quite a long time before everything changed. "Ally, I-" She cuts him off with a mixture of anger, jealousy and hurt in her eyes but mostly anger, "Save it Austin! I hope you enjoy your make-out session with Malibu Barbie for the next half an hour, since I take my job seriously. Funny, I thought I was the bitch here, but you're the one that's an even bigger a dick than I am a bitch, and you don't want to know why. So, much for your whole, 'I'm not like all of the other guys speech', you're exactly like them. All you care about is getting laid. So Austin, go get yourself laid. I'm sure Bimbo in Heels will give it up to you in a heartbeat." Yep, here come the tears again, but Ally holds herself for the sake of her mantra.

She goes from bitch to sunshine in 3.5 seconds, "Alright campers! Let's start walking back to our cabins!" Ally smiles brightly, as she would rather be with the children then let Austin anywhere near her right now, as the kids giggle and scream in happiness. Austin knows that she's mad, but he chases after anyways, "Ally, wait! Can we please just talk about this while we walk back to our cabin?" Ally gets even angrier, "No Austin, get a fucking clue. I've made it pretty obvious that I don't want to be anywhere near you right now. Unfortunately, we live in the same cabin, but when we get there I'm grabbing the girls and leaving to get away from you. If you want to talk about it or go talk to someone, go talk to Cassidy."

The blonde singer doesn't know what else to do or say, because he's running out of options as he scratches the back his neck in worry, "Ally, please, I don't even know what I did wrong!" She continues to ignore him, and they finally reach the Cabin 12.1.

Mariel and Joey are just bouncing a ball around the room, when they hear the door slam open.

The girl already knows it's Austin and Ally by the voices, and the slamming is the surefire way to see that the brunette was angry. Mariel sighed, it was one of the only days she got to hang out with Joey, since Mrs Dawson kept calling her for technical difficulties every five minutes. But the girl faced the facts and stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

'_Son is mad. I have to go. I'm sorry._

Joey nodded understandingly.

You go, I'll talk to Moon-boy to see what he did.

_See you in a tick. I love your accent._

I love your food.

She climbed down the ladder from the bunk bed, and grabbed Ally by the wrist, pulling her out the door.

Sheesh, how many people were grabbing Ally today?!

Once the door closed, Joey looked at Austin suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Once Joey had been death-staring at Austin for a good thirty seconds, the blonde boy was seriously creeped out, and cracked with a, "What?"

"I know you did something, mate. Even my girlfriend knows."

"How could you tell?" Asked Austin, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

Joey gave Austin a look that said, 'seriously?' as he sighed, leaning against a pole for one of the bunk beds.

"Spill."

"I don't think I can explain it well…" Austin hesitated.

"Dude," Joey looked at him seriously. "If you don't fucking tell me what you did to Mai Mais's friend, I swear I will get Keer and Mariel to beat the shit out of you. It looks like you did something bad. Ally was almost _crying. _And she _never _cries."

"Fine, you win. I already know Keer is a black belt or something, nevertheless Mariel has 3 machetes, 4 daggers, 11 poison sacks to dip her weapons in and 3 shot guns. I think I would be dead by now. I'll tell you."

"Honestly, I don't even know what I did." The blonde sighed once again, face staring into the now-interesting floor.

"Ally and I were working with Cabin 4 for canoeing again. I actually got teased a bit for trying to eat some of the lake's seaweed-" Joey made a face, but chuckled under his breath. Out of the corner of the corner of his eye, Austin glared at the Brit who just shrugged in response with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"And I went away, but the next minute, one of the Girls who hated me, Cassidy I think, started talking to me as if I'm a piece of hot-ass man meat."

"Hey, that's what happens when you totally change your appearance and persona."

"What?! I did NOT change my ENTIRE appearance and persona!" Austin protested loudly, waving his arms around crazily.

"Woah, calm it, dude. I'm just saying, you've changed a lot from a few weeks ago. Your braces, suspenders and big-ass glasses are gone for some reason." The other boy counts off on his fingers.

Austin knows he's right. But he's very stubborn about that subject, but allows Joey to carry on.

"Oh, not to mention how big-headed you are, man. You talk about being hot, and awesome, and all that bullcrap. Actually, when I think about that, you only do that around Ally. What's going on between you two anyway-" Austin's had enough, so he cuts the other honors student off dismissively.

"Okay, can you just let me finish my story?" Joseph nods. Oh, well. He'll find about their 'situation' later, anyway from his beloved. Yeah, that sounded weird.

"So anyway, Cassidy was HARDCORE flirting with me, and for the fun of it, I flirted back. I think Ally got super pissed, and tripped the girl into the lake."

"Mhmm." Joey observed, like a scientist in the wild.

"But then, when I asked her why she did that, Ally went flat out ballistic on me! Not taking care of kids, responsibility, drowning, cramps, blah blah blah."

The Brit sighed disappointedly. "First off, never believe that you can actually get the truth out of girls with a, 'what's wrong?', mm'kay? I've learnt that for being with Mariel for a year."

"And?"

"Second, if she was actually telling you all that responsibility shit, I would be on her side. I mean, seriously, what IF a kid got a cramp at the lake, but oh no-" Joey does a dramatic pose with his hands. "-You are too fucking busy playing with someone's mind, making them, as Mai Mai says, jelly."

"Who the hell would be jealous?" Austin asked no-one in general.

Joey rolled his eyes, slapping the back of Austin's head, emitting a sharp, "OW!" from the other boy.

"You are so daft. Don't you see that she likes you?! You've been her friend for quite a while back, right? Haven't you noticed, whenever she wants something, she'll lie and get someone hurt. Remember the time when she wanted that crayon back in grade three, and when I asked if she wanted one of mine, Ally said no and threw an eraser at my eye?!"

Austin laughed and nodded his head briefly, reminiscing, but snapped out of it quickly.

"S-she, A-Ally Dawson, likes ME?" he stutters. "That's ridiculous."

"Is that so?" Joey asks mockingly. "Remember how she embarrassed you in front of the entire cafeteria? Why do you think she did that? Oh yeah, I know! To get your bitterly hard-to-get attention!"

"Girls do that. They say we, guys, are complicated. Actually, girls are complicated too. Absolutely twised. I guess humans in general are strange. But go with it until you die. Ally likes you, believe it or not, and you like her too."

Austin scoffs loudly. "As if! I would only like her when Dez stops having a pet kangaroo jumping around his house!"

"He got rid of it last Wednesday," Joey whispers under his breath.

"And how would you know that, anyway, that I _fancy _Ally?" Joey rolls his eyes at his choice of words and his stupidity.

"AHEM. You tease her about you being hot, you two hang out with eachother way too often, and it looks like you're having fun as well! You guys even sang in the bloody shower!"

The blonde blushed as hard a fire truck. How the hell did he know? And so, he voiced his thoughts.

"Let's just say that when you think you're alone, you're not." Joey smirked.

"Everyone, even the Girls, know what's going on, according to you. You said Cassidy wants you, maybe that was suddenly after she got intel that you and Ally had a something." He goes on.

"You like Ally."

**Austin P.O.V.**

I like Ally?

No, that couldn't be.

We tease each other too much.

We hang out too much.

And how could this happen after 4-5 years of hating each other with a fiery, burning passion?

"It's called true love, dumbass." Yeah, I should really stop doing that.

"Yep," Joey nods.

Anyway, she's too touchy.

And bossy.

_And jealous. Plus, you know you like that about Ally, _the Brain Austin nags from inside my head again.

Shut up.

"Look, sorry for interrupting your little dreamland, but, you know, if you actually admit to liking her, there is enough sexual tension for you guys to have, you know, hate sex." Joey jokes all the way, pushing my arm slightly.

I feel something in my head click for some reason, but I can't understand why. I shake my head, and clap Joey's shoulder as I get up, smiling briefly.

"I have to get Ally to forgive me."

As I leave the cabin, Joey yells out to me.

"Don't think with your dick!"

**Mestie/N: Long enough for ya? Hope so. :P Don't worry, we'll hear about the talk between Ally and Mariel next chapter, for a bit of a spoiler. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, so if you did, please leave a follow or a favourite for me to brighten my cloudy day! Plus, give me a review on how you think the chapter was! I'd love to get home from school with lovely new reviews to read and –don't tell anybody- cherish. Hey, anyone who reviews gets a shoutout, remember?**

**Speaking of shoutouts, I decided to do it down here for a change!**

**To the beautiful Luckystarz910: Indeed, and I'm happy that you found it 'comical'! xD. Hopefully this was to your liking for your idea. Yeah, in this story, Austin's a bit slow, but you know he will catch up. BIATCH PERSONA PRESENTED! YOU ARE WELCOME.**

**To the splendid CabbieLoverSAC22: Great! And it's fantastic to see that you're still reading my story! I hope I didn't let you down.**

**To the sweet RoseUchiha18: I'm glad you liked Chapter 7, and thanks for the review. It really brightened my day to see that you actually did come back. Also, I hope your Grandma gets better, lovely. God bless, and thanks for your support!**

**To the adorable (guest) Sweets: You're welcome, and hopefully your prediction will come true! I hoped you liked this chapter lovely, and see you next chapter!**

**I can't thank you guys enough for always being here for me. I feel like such a bad author. xD**

**Love you, and thanks for all the love and support given to me, since ever since I started this story things have been very rough for me! You guys are the best medicine, and you make me smile. **

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


End file.
